Skype With Caution
by JessAlmasy
Summary: When Kurt leaves Dalton and comes home to McKinley he feels lonely. Soon he makes an online friend. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**My husband got me to write another story, so all the blame for this fic should go to him. It's only my second attempt at writing. D=**

 **The 'voice' Kurt uses on Skype is actually the voice Chris Colfer uses in Struck By Lightening, if you wanted a reference.**

 **Rated for future chapters. (Already written, will be posted in the next few hours)**

 _It's too freaking quiet in here... Have I always had a problem with quiet, or is this Dalton's fault?_

Kurt had only been home from Dalton for a few days and he already missed it. Sure, it was great being back in glee with all of his friends, but he was also missing his Dalton boys. If he was still in Westerville, Kurt would be doing homework with Nick and Jeff right now. Or looking through websites with Blaine.

 _No. Don't think about Blaine, that's not going to help anything._ Kurt throws himself down on his bed in an over-dramatic Scarlett O'Hara impression. No more than two minutes later he's sitting back up, sick of himself. Kurt grabs his laptop and boots it up. All of his friends had been busy after glee club today. They were all so used to him being gone that none of them had realized he'd be by himself only a few short days after his 'triumphant return'.

Kurt decides to go to a chatroom that Jeff had shown him a few months ago. Kurt still wasn't really comfortable talking to people on the internet. His dad had spent too many years telling him horror stories about naïve virgin boys who met up with 'online friends' only to be raped and murdered by old men. Luckily the website had a visitor setting and he could just make up a temporary name each time. Today he was 'LonelyExBoarder'.

The chatroom was actually for boarding school boys all over the country to just hang out and talk. Which is why Jeff even admitted to going to it. Kurt and Jeff were close, but not 'What are your masturbatory habits?' close. As Kurt sits and watches the conversation for a few minutes, he gets a little sad. _This isn't near as much fun without friends sitting around me giving me ideas of what to say. Most of these guys are straight. I don't play video games or sports. What the hell would I even talk to them about?_

Just as he's about to close the window, Kurt gets a private message pop-up.

 **SexyLaxStar** : Y so quiet? U bn here a cple mins n hvnt sed nething.

 **LonelyExBoarder** : No. If you want to speak to me, you'll have to learn the English language first.

Kurt closes the window and is about to close out of the chatroom when he gets another pop-up. He's unimpressed to find the same guy as before, but it's the language that stops him. In both senses of the word.

 **SexyLaxStar** : _**Actually, if you're going to be a total bitch about it, I have no desire to talk to you anyway. Have a nice day, asshole.**_

Kurt laughs. Not only was it decently typed, it was in French. _Oh, how do I turn down the opportunity?_

 **LonelyExBoarder** : _**It's been a rather crappy day so far, so I doubt it will improve. But thanks for your well wishes.**_

Kurt waits to see if he'll get a response. It's been awhile since he's had a good snark off. His only real opponent anymore is Santana, and she's been playing nice since the prom queen race started. David has stopped talking to him altogether since his return. Which is better than the kind of insults they used to throw at each other, but boring none the less. When he shakes himself out of his own musings, he finds an answer waiting.

 **SexyLaxStar** : wow, your school must be better than I thought. That's actually comforting. I didn't think americans actually bothered to learn any other languages.

Kurt rolls his eyes. So not only was this guy a cocky asshole, he was condescending, too. Great.

 **LonelyExBoarder** : I had nothing better to do last summer. Lack of friends and a life will do that. Why else would I be on the internet talking to a smug jerk?

 **SexyLaxStar** : You forgot sexy. A smug, sexy jerk.

 **LonelyExBoarder** : I don't actually know that, though. You could be a sweaty, bald 45 year old former football player who likes reliving his glory days.

 **SexyLaxStar** : How many fat sweaty football guys do you know that hit on other guys?

Kurt raises an eyebrow. _Dear god. That was his attempt at flirting? Well, I probably should have expected that. Maybe if I'd been able to read it?_

 **LonelyExBoarder** : I didn't know you were hitting on me, what you were speaking wasn't French OR English. And more than you'd think.

 **SexyLaxStar** : Aww. You're one of those overly fem guys who run around in skirts and wear lace aren't you?

Kurt has a decision to make. He can either lie and pretend to be an offended straight boy, or he can admit it and find out what he really wants to know...

 **LonelyExBoarder** : How the hell could you have guessed that? We JUST met and you can't even see me.

 **SexyLaxStar** : LMAO. Oh, you've just made my day. Thank you.

 **LonelyExBoarder** : No, seriously. Tell me how you knew. That's going to annoy me forever.

 **SexyLaxStar** : LOL ok, but you have to answer one question for me, honestly.

 **LonelyExBoarder** : I'm afraid to ask, but sure. What's the question?

 **SexyLaxStar** : What's the girliest thing you own? (just for my own amusement.)

 **LonelyExBoarder** : *Sigh* Well, the piece of my wardrobe that got the most reaction was the corset, but I have sweaters that are arguably worse. After you've recovered from your hilarity, answer my question.

It takes a few minutes, like the boy really had needed time to recover. _Why did I answer honestly? Jeez._

 **SexyLaxStar** : O. Wow. Ok, thanks for that. Anyway, I knew because you're prissy as hell, you couldn't read what I said, so you don't play computer games, you don't know what lax is, you referenced jocks hitting on you, and you didn't seem upset with the idea of me hitting on you as well.

Kurt is slightly speechless. _How did he make all those connections? How does he even know all that crap?_

 **LonelyExBoarder** : What the hell? The prissy I get, and screw you. The computer games, okay, probably obvious. But how did you know I don't know what lax is? And how is jocks hitting on me telling you I'm 'girly'?

 **SexyLaxStar** : *smirk* lax is lacrosse, and if you'd known, you would have said that instead of football. And the only guys that get hit on by jocks and don't play sports or video games, are the really fem, obviously gay types.

 **LonelyExBoarder** : Okay, Sherlock. I can't decide if I'm more impressed or pissed off that you figured all that out. Judging by your personality, I'm going to go with pissed off. It's easier. Well, since I'm NOT a 19th century English detective, ASL?

 **SexyLaxStar** : Sorry, Watson. Didn't mean to offend. Well, kind of did... 16, male, and Paris.

 **LonelyExBoarder** : Okay, seriously? Paris, France? What the hell are you doing on an American boarding school website?

 **SexyLaxStar** : O no. The polite thing to do is to respond to the implied question.

 **LonelyExBoarder** : lol 17 in a few weeks, male obviously, and Kentucky.

Kurt had debated with himself for a minute before deciding to lie a little. Okay, so he didn't actually live in Kentucky, it was close right? He could fake that. He was never going to meet anyone from the internet so it didn't matter if he lied, right? And the last thing he wanted was to give out enough information to be stalked. No matter how it seemed, this guy could be 50 and living ten miles away.

 **SexyLaxStar** : Well, to answer your question, I may live in Paris now, but apparently we're moving. I don't know where to yet, but I've been informed that it will be somewhere in america and I'll probably be going to a boarding school. Up until now I've always gone to private schools but within driving distance of home. Apparently the midwest is not so accommodating. I came to this chatroom hoping to get a glimpse at what I can look forward to. So far I'm not excited by the prospects.

 **LonelyExBoarder** : Well, sorry to disappoint you, but that isn't what boarding school is really like. The one I went to was nothing like those idiots. Those guys are actually closer to my brother and his stupid friends than the boys at school.

 **SexyLaxStar** : Ah, so 'exboarder' means former boarding school student? I'd wondered. You hardly seem the type for skateboarding and snowboarding.

 **LonelyExBoarder** : *snort* I'll take that as a compliment. Yes, that's what it means. I'm actually only a few days removed. It was too quiet here, so I needed a distraction.

 **SexyLaxStar** : lol well, you do realize that I assumed your name meant you were a horny skateboarder right?

Kurt sits in horrified silence for a few minutes. _Oh my god! Is that how people see my name? I have to get out of here!_

 **LonelyExBoarder** : I'm going to go hide in a hole and die of embarrassment now. Have a nice life.

 **SexyLaxStar** : Wait! Lol it's not that big of a deal. At first I thought you were some horny dude that went into the wrong chatroom, because you weren't talking. Just pick a better name next time.

 **LonelyExBoarder** : Oh, like yours? I bet you picked that one just so that people would have to call you 'Sexy' for short.

 **SexyLaxStar** : ...I'm so transparent.

 **LonelyExBoarder** : LOL

 **SexyLaxStar** : Actually, I hadn't thought of that, but that's awesome! I'm definitely keeping it now. Brb have to make a new Skype account. I've been meaning to anyway, and this is perfect.

Kurt panics for a second. _What if he wants to add me? No. I'm being stupid, why the hell would he want to add me to his Skype? We just met for god's sake. Still... I wouldn't mind getting to know him... I should make a new account though._

A few minutes later, Kurt had also made a new Skype account. He'd used a lot of slightly false information. He'd put his name as Eli Hudmel. He'd made no mention of his real name or his real location. He's just finished adding his picture, which was the last one he'd taken of Pavarotti before he died, when SexyLaxStar comes back.

 **SexyLaxStar** : Nice! It wasn't taken. Now I have to start the long process of weeding through my friends list. Wish me luck.

 **LonelyExBoarder** : Luck. Why did you need a new Skype account anyway?

 **SexyLaxStar** : lol because I'm a manwhore and I don't want most of these people to be able to track me down after I move. Granted, I'll be in a different country, but better safe than sorry. I'll get a new phone number when I get there, obvs.

 **LonelyExBoarder** : I'm amazed by your ego. Do you really think people would cross oceans to stalk you? You can't be THAT hot.

 **SexyLaxStar** : lol Brb.

 **LonelyExBoarder** : K.

By the time 'Sexy' gets back, Kurt has moved on to homework. He's not worried, Dalton was way ahead of McKinley. He does still have to do it, even if he already knows all of it. He looks up when 'Sexy' sends him an imgur link. When he clicks it, he almost falls off the bed. It's a selfie, taken in a bathroom. It's only from shoulder to knees, the only clothing; a pair of bright blue boxer-briefs and a pair of jeans left open and pulled **very** low. The boy's body is lean and well muscled, and undeniably hot. It's clearly a young body, probably not older than his low 20's. The abs aren't chiseled the way Sam's are, but there's no way to get around it, it's sexy as hell. And written on the arm not holding the smart phone is the message "Orly LonelyExBoarder?"

 **LonelyExBoarder** : huh... okay. you've made your point. I still don't think people would follow you here, though. By the way, what does 'orly' mean?

 **SexyLaxStar** : LOL ok. So my new goal in life is to teach you to speak like someone under the age of 57. 'orly?' means 'oh, really?' and for the record, 'by the way' is just 'btw' to most teenage boys.

 **LonelyExBoarder** : Noted. But just so you know, I'm never going to use all these things if the way I type would be reduced to the first thing you said to me. Just no.

 **SexyLaxStar** : lol noted.

Kurt spends another half an hour or so talking to the egocentric boy before he hears the front door slam. It's followed by Finn yelling up the stairs that he's home.

 **LonelyExBoarder** : Shit. My brother is home, I gotta go. If I don't get down there and start dinner he'll burn the house down.

 **SexyLaxStar** : Np, I'm actually going to bed now anyway. It's after midnight here.

 **LonelyExBoarder** : Oh god! I didn't realize. You should have told me to shut up and just gone to bed. Jeez.

 **SexyLaxStar** : Calm down, Mom. It's not earth shattering. Somehow I'll survive. Anyway, I'm logging, like I said my Skype info is Sexylaxstar, so feel free to add me if you want. If not, nice meeting ya, babe!

Before Kurt can decide what to do, 'SexyLaxStar has left the chatroom.' pops up in grey. _Well, shit. Now what?_ No longer interested in the boarding school boys who have been ignored for over an hour, Kurt closes out that tab on his browser. The new active window on his laptop is the imgur picture he'd left up. _That clears up my choice pretty quickly, doesn't it?_

Switching over to Skype, Kurt adds the new contact and then closes his laptop. _The ball is in his court now. But, I really need to ask him what to call him if we're going to talk. I refuse to call him Sexy. He's cocky enough._

* * *

When Kurt gets home from school the next day the first thing he does is hide himself in his room and plug in his headset. He needs to test it to make sure it still works. He'd only ever really used Skype with his dad back when he'd gone to Dalton and couldn't come home for more than two weeks in a row. He doesn't even know where his webcam is and refuses to dig it out of the boxes of Dalton blazers and textbooks that he won't need anymore. Even if he talks to this guy, he's not showing him what he looks like. Just... no way.

After Kurt had transferred to Dalton and become friends with Blaine, he'd lost a lot of his self confidence. Before, he'd dressed in corsets and skirts and damn anyone who didn't like it. And to a certain extent he still felt that way... unless he was talking to a gay guy. Apparently, that was different. Who cared if the straight idiots at McKinley didn't like him? As long as he liked how he dressed or looked, they could go to hell. But being told buy another gay guy that he wasn't attractive or sexy... Kurt didn't think he could take that again. He'd had too many unrequited crushes to allow this very hot guy the ammo to shoot him down again.

In fact, it wasn't just his face that was the problem. Kurt knew he had an innocent baby face. For the most part, he embraced it. It was cute, at least. It could be much worse. At least his skin was flawless. But... he was 'girly'. He was always hearing comments about how he was an honorary girl, how fem he was. He was mistaken for his mother on the phone for Christ's sake. So clearly, just hiding his face from 'Sexy' wasn't the answer.

Kurt pulled up a program that he'd used to record a few songs. He picked a few short sentences and repeated them in different registers of his voice. His normal voice was just way too high. He sounded like a girl, and since he had no desire to provide a picture, he couldn't afford for the obviously gay boy to doubt that he wasn't one for a second. So he skipped forward to the next key.

He finally settled on a tone that hit just low enough that he sounded only vaguely fem, but wouldn't hurt his voice to use for prolonged periods. _Thank god my voice is so versatile. The last thing I need is him laughing at my girly shrieks._

When Kurt realizes how pathetic this all seems he flops back on his bed, away from the laptop and all that it represents. _I had no idea I was this insecure about myself. Why do I feel the need to lie this much, put this much effort into changing myself, for I guy I barely know and shouldn't care about at all?_

Deciding that all of this was just stupid and he shouldn't bother, Kurt closes the laptop without shutting down and goes to see what the guys are doing.

He's unsurprised to find Finn, Puck and Sam all sprawled out on the couch and chair, passing a bag of chips and controllers between them. Kurt sighs as he moves closer, already regretting coming out of hiding.

Finn looks up first, "Hey, little bro!"

Puck looks up next, "Oh my god! Does the princess grace us with his presence?"

Sam slaps Puck, saying, "Maybe if you weren't such a douche, he'd come around more often, think of that?"

Since Finn is in the chair and Sam and Puck each have an end of a couch, Kurt is left with the option of sitting between them or moving on to find something else to do. He sails right past them, deciding to go find a snack.

Once he'd loaded a small bowl with greek yogurt and fresh berries, Kurt tries to sit at the kitchen table, ignoring the boys behind him. Instead he hears Puck yelp in pain, followed by,

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, Kurt! Come back, I'll play nice."

When Kurt continues to ignore them, Sam says, "Come on, Kurt. You know he was just kidding. He got locked in a port-a-potty for you, ya know?"

Hearing a smack, Kurt turns just in time to see Puck glaring at Sam, "Dammit, dude! I'm pretty sure he was the only person that didn't know about that!"

"Oh, no. I knew about it. Mercedes texted me before the smell wore off. But what does that have to do with me?" Kurt raises an eyebrow, walking closer, bitchface in place and a hand on his cocked out hip.

Finn laughs, "He'd just yelled at Karofsky for chasing you out of the school when he and Azimio turned on him. They were probably just pissed that even though you weren't there, we were still sticking up for you."

Kurt huffs, "Sounds more like they just didn't like being reminded I existed. Whatever, move your feet at least?"

Puck smirks, "You can always sit on my lap, babe!"

Kurt reaches out to smack Noah on the back of the head and waits for them to move their feet, not even dignifying him with a response. Sam chuckles at Puck's pout and turns to face the front so Kurt can sit down. Sitting as close to Sam as he can without climbing all over him, Kurt tries to ignore the idiots and their resumed Halo match. After his snack is finished though, he just leans back, watching the game but finding no relief from his boredom.

The guys all try to teach him the basic concepts of the game but he really has no interest. After about an hour he smiles and thanks them for their efforts, even smiling at Puck, because he **had** made an effort to be nice. Then he goes back upstairs.

When he sits back on his bed he hesitates before opening his laptop again. He still thinks he's being sad and pathetic, but honestly? He's surrounded by straight guys that just don't get it. Even if Puck is bi, which he's yet to see proven except in rumor, they are just so... different. Granted, it doesn't seem like 'Sexy' is all that different from them, but at least he's gay.

Shaking his head at himself, Kurt sits back and waits for his computer to load back up. _I'm being stupid. Not only am I sad and pathetic for freaking out over some random guy thinking I'm girly, but now I'm freaking out over freaking out. Jesus._

When Kurt sees a Skype window pop up, he panics a little. Apparently 'Sexy' is really Sebastian Smythe. _Well, that's trusting of him. It does sound fake though, so maybe he's not that stupid? Who makes another account to hide from people and puts their real name?_

 **Sebastian:** Hey! So, did you make a new account like a creeper, just for me, or are you new to Skype? (also kind of creepy, because you clearly created this account yesterday. Dafuq?)

 **Eli:** Which answer will creep you out the most? That one. Um, no, lol. Actually I just never used Skype much. I only had it for family before now. I'm kind of terrified of meeting internet people. My dad instilled a healthy fear of pedophiles into me. And honestly, I wanted to make an account with a fake name. (what does dafuq mean?)

 **Sebastian** **:** So, your name is not, in fact, Eli Hudmel? (what the fuck)

 **Eli** **:** No, it isn't. It means something personal to me, but it's not my name. Maybe I'll tell you one day =P

 **Sebastian** **:** I'm guessing since you won't tell me your name, you also won't give me your phone number or get on a webcam. Are you averse to at least listening to me on mic? Bc honestly? I don't want to type at the moment. I had practice today and everything hurts.

 **Eli** **:** Um lol... sure? You can do whatever you want. I just... yeah, will not be webcaming. I am (tentatively) okay with using a mic myself.

 **Sebastian** **:** Whatever I want huh? ;)

 _Oh god. Now look what I've done. Have to make that stop. They could come up here... oh sure. Like_ _ **that's**_ _the only problem with that scenario._

 **Eli** **:** Okay! I stand corrected. Clothes must stay on. Among other reasons, there are people here, and my brother would freak the hell out if he came into my room to see a naked boy on my screen.

 **Sebastian** **:** LMAO chill, babe. I was kidding... sort of. Anyway, lemme grab my camera and put a shirt on.

Kurt tries to pretend he's not hyperventilating. By the time Sebastian comes back, Kurt has calmed down and is reasonably sure his voice won't crack like a 12 year old. At the last second, as the call starts, Kurt decides to go through with the deeper voice idea.

When Kurt accepts the call, he waits a few seconds for everything to connect and when the picture loads up of a very hot guy with a smirk on his face, Kurt stops breathing. He's never been so glad before that his mic is cheap and not that sensitive.

He watches Sebastian adjust the headset a little before saying, "So... can you hear me?"

Swallowing, Kurt responds with, "Yes, can you hear me?" in his slightly deeper than usual tone.

Sebastian smiles, "Hey! You sound hot! Are you sure I can't talk you into using a webcam? Do you have one?"

Deciding to dodge that landmine before it can even be put down, Kurt says, "No. Like I said, I only had Skype before for family, and it was mainly my dad and brother, they knew what I looked like."

"Damn. Oh well, can't blame me for trying."

Kurt laughs, only afterward realizing that if the guy paid attention, he'd notice that his laugh is a little higher than his 'voice'. _Shit. I have to be more careful. We've been at this for like 20 seconds and I've already slipped._

Coughing slightly, Kurt says, "So... now what? And before you can smirk out something ridiculous, I already said we're keeping clothes on."

Pouting slightly, Sebastian says, "Come on! You act like I'm ugly. Clearly, I'm sexy as hell. So what's the problem?"

Scoffing, Kurt says, "You're just so freaking cocky. You're not **that** hot, ya know? Granted, I half expected you to be a butterface, but I guess your face isn't that bad either." Kurt's just being an ass now, and he knows it. But he knows enough guys like Sebastian to know it's good for them to be given a reality check every now and then. _God, look at Noah. That boy needs to get over himself._

"I don't think I've ever actually met someone that could resist my charms this well before. This is kind of amazing. You must be a total babe."

Kurt laughs at the notion, "Oh god. I wish. No. I'm just used to my brother's friends. You can't be around that much sexy and let it affect you. Especially when one of them attempts to embarrass you at school by hitting on you."

"See, I can't believe you. In your own words, how hot could they be? To leave you immune to all of this?" Sebastian makes a gesture at himself likes he's Vanna White.

Kurt smiles widely, an idea forming. "Okay, I'll show you. Hang on." Not knowing how to work Skype enough to figure out how to mute the mic, Kurt just wraps his hand around it, yelling out, "Sam! Can you come here for a sec, sweetie?"

A few seconds later he hears running footsteps on the stairs and looks up at the door. Sam knocks and comes in, closely followed by Puck. "What's up?"

Making sure his hand is still covering the mic, Kurt says, "Noah! I didn't say you could come into my room. I just called for Sam."

Puck snorts, "Yeah right, Princess. Like I'm going to give up the opportunity to be allowed in your room? Besides, Finn is stuck on the phone with Quinn. I was bored."

"Yeah, you have great timing. So what did ya need?" Sam asks.

Realizing this could actually work to his advantage, Kurt says, "Shut the door. If I tell you something, you can't tell my dad or Finn, because they would freak out and trust me, I'm being careful." They both nod and come closer when he gestures them to. Before they can see what's on his screen and start yelling he says, "Keep in mind that he can hear us, so don't say my real name. It's part of my being careful. He can't see us and he knows I've told him a fake name."

When they step closer they see Sebastian looking slightly confused but amused by the turn of events. Kurt takes his hand off the mic and says into it, "Wave hello, Sebastian." When he smirks and waves, Noah yells,

"What the hell, Princess! You wouldn't let me in your pants but you'll take them off for pixels on a screen?!"

Kurt sputters, "N-Noah! Oh my god! I'm wearing pants, you moron! I only met him yesterday, and no! I haven't taken my pants off!"

Sam has collapsed to the bed laughing at Puck's reaction. Puck is still glaring slightly at the smug smile on the dude's face. Kurt is embarrassed and regretting this whole damn thing.

Sebastian speaks up, thankfully just in the headphones, "Okay, so what does telling them about all this prove? They could be really ugly for all I know."

"Oh! Right! I forgot." Kurt turns back to the still laughing, but standing, Sam and the pouting Puck. "Okay. So what I need is for you both to take your shirts off. Or at least raise them up so I can see your chests."

Puck immediately whips his off. Sam just looks confused, then exasperated at Puck. "Really, dude? All it takes is him asking you to take clothes off and you just do it? You don't even care why?"

Puck snorts again, "Hell no. If Princess wants me naked, I'll get naked."

Kurt groans. "Noah! I don't want you naked. Stop taking off clothes! And don't you have a girlfriend? Jesus. This was a terrible idea."

Sebastian finally chips in with, "I don't know what's so terrible about it. It sounds like you have a half naked hot guy in your room that wants to fuck you, what's the downside?"

Muttering, "Shut up, Sebastian." Kurt looks back up at his friends. "Since at least **Sam** asked; Sebby here, has a serious ego problem. He thinks he's just oh so hot. So I needed a guy with a better body than him to prove that I was immune. Seeing Sam running around in gold briefs right after meeting him has pretty much killed my blushing virgin routine."

Puck grins, "Lies. You still blush like a virgin when I talk about your ass. Especially in school."

Kurt says, "Shut up, Noah. Anyway, what I wanted was to take a picture of Sam to send him, to show him why I'm unaffected. I will of course be showing only chests, it's the internet. I'll leave faces out of it."

Puck pipes in with, "Sure, whatever. I can tell by looking that his guns aren't better than mine."

Sam's competitive nature comes out as he eyes up Sebastian. "I'm in, as long as he also sends one, so I know I won."

Kurt giggles, "Actually, I can already show you. Like I said, he thinks he's the hottest thing ever, he's already sent me a picture of him shirtless."

When Kurt pulls up the picture, he realizes how stupid that was when both Puck and Sebastian raise their eyebrows. _Shit._

Puck gets there first, "Okay, so you haven't taken your pants off, but clearly he has no problem taking off his own."

This is quickly followed by Sebastian's smirky, "Did you save the picture? How is that supposed to convince me I'm not hot?"

Kurt groans again, slumping down against his headboard. "Shut up. Both of you." Looking up at Sam, he asks, "So how bout it?"

He shrugs, "Sure."

After Sam takes his shirt off, Kurt gets up, having them stand against his door. Taking a quick picture of their chests with his cell phone, Kurt thanks them. When he walks back to the bed and puts the headphones back on, he's surprised to see them putting their shirts on and then walking back over.

"Uh... no, really. Thanks guys! You can go now."

Sam smiles, "Nope! I want to see his reaction." Puck nods, agreeing.

Kurt seems to have finally caught on to his error. "Oh, no! You guys are not going to sit here and play chaperone. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself. I'm sure he'll be crying tears of jealousy, I'll tell you about it at school."

Puck just smirks, "What's wrong, Princess? Don't want us crashing your cyber date?"

Kurt pulls out his bitchface and is about to tear into Puck when they hear a yell from downstairs. "Guys? Where'd ya go?"

Sam, seeing the chance for escape says, "Right! You can just tell me how it goes tomorrow! I'm going back to Halo."

Puck doesn't move, just crosses his arms, smirking. Kurt decides to change tactics. He says, "Noah. You know what all I've been through, don't you think I can handle a picture on a screen? I'm not stupid. He doesn't know where we live, he doesn't know my real name, I won't give him my phone number. It's fine. Thank you for the concern, but he's not a jock you can punch in the face and make it all better. Besides, we both know you don't want to go back to juvie."

Puck snorts, "Some things are more important, Princess. But fine, I'll go. But if you guys end up actually sharing that kind of information and you decide to meet up, or whatever, I want to know. I'm going with you." At Kurt's nod of acceptance, Puck decides to push his luck, "And you have to sit with me at lunch tomorrow. You're ruining my rep, dude!"

Kurt scoffs, "It's not my fault you started hitting on the gay kid at school and are now getting laughed at for it, Noah."

"They aren't laughing because I'm hitting on you! They're laughing because you keep shutting me down!" Puck seems genuinely upset by this.

Kurt finally concedes, "Okay, but you have to stop talking about my ass in school. If you want to keep up the joke at home, fine. But if you stop hitting on me at school, people will stop laughing at you for getting turned down. I'll stick close enough to you at school that it's obvious we're just friends if you stop hitting on me."

Puck finally grumbles, "Who's joking? And fine. I guess people laughing about me being friend-zoned is better than people just thinking I'm pathetic. Whatever. But I mean it about Pretty Boy over there. You meet, I'm going with you."

Kurt nods. "Fine. Now go." Puck huffs and stomps out. When Kurt turns back to his laptop, he's surprised to see Sebastian looking kind of pissy. "What's wrong, Sebastian?"

"Oh! Remembered I exist, huh? Why do they assume I have a windowless van? Or that I'd even agree to meet up with you? What the hell was all **that** about?"

Kurt bites his lip. He didn't really want to tell Sebastian about the David thing... maybe he can just get away with a half-assed explanation?

"Sorry! They're really overprotective. I was bullied at school by a couple football players. Noah was in juvie when it was happening so he feels guilty about not being around to help me. My brother is worse. So, yeah. Sorry about that."

Sebastian just huffs, "It's fine. Whatever. Sorry you had a rough time at school." After a few awkward seconds, Sebastian asks, "So, do I get to see the picture that launched a thousand bitchfests?"

"Oh! Sure. Hang on." Kurt quickly emails the picture to himself, and throws it up on imgur. Sebastian raises his eyebrows.

"Damn! Okay, so you have a point. Which one is 'Noah'?"

Kurt coughs, "The tanned one. Sam is the abs."

Sebastian is clearly still staring at the picture, then he turns to look at the camera, like he can see Kurt and is trying to figure him out. "So, you have a really sexy friend who wants to sleep with you and you keep turning him down? How was this supposed to convince me you aren't hot?"

Kurt groans **again**. "He's just kidd- Okay, ya know what? Fine. My dad is coming home soon, so I have to go start dinner. I'm going to send you a similar picture to that one, only of myself and still wearing clothes. You'll see exactly why I don't think I'm hot."

Kurt tugs his clothes down and goes to stand against his door, taking a quick selfie. After he's sure that his face isn't in it, he goes back to the bed, posting it on imgur. Looking at his picture next to Sebastian's and his friends', Kurt can't help but deflate. _Well, it was nice talking to this guy while I could._

Huffing, Kurt goes to post the link, saying quickly. "It was nice knowing ya, Sebastian. I've gotta go."

Kurt quickly hangs up the call and goes down to the kitchen, not waiting for a response.

Later on, when he comes up for bed, he goes to shut his laptop down only to find an alert from Sebastian. He'd sent him an IM before logging off himself. Kurt smiles slightly at the cocky message.

 **Sebastian:** I knew you weren't going to be all built and muscled like I am, you always said you were fem. Doesn't mean you aren't hot. ;)

* * *

Kurt talks to Sebastian almost everyday for the next few weeks. When the entire glee club had accused him of 'cheating on Blaine' Kurt had almost lost it. He'd told them that he wasn't dating Blaine, so cheating on him would be impossible. They hadn't believed him. They had all pointed out that the duet at regionals made it clear they were dating. And sure... that looked bad. But they wouldn't even let him explain!

The only one that knew and accepted that he wasn't with Blaine was Puck, but he thought Kurt was dating Sebastian, so he was still labeled a cheater. At least Puck hadn't named his 'boyfriend' in class. Kurt really couldn't win. The only consolation he'd had that week had been that Sebastian could tell that he'd been upset and had shelved his usual cocky asshole routine and listened to Kurt rant.

Kurt had told him everything about Blaine except his name. He'd actually been rather upset with himself for letting 'Noah', 'Sam' and 'Finn' slip out that day. He'd told Sebastian about regionals. How Blaine had kissed him, attempted to date him, and rekindled Kurt's affections for him, just to decide that he didn't like Kurt that way after all, sorry. Kurt had been hurt and upset by the rejection. What made it worse was that before regionals, Kurt had mostly managed to put his Blaine feelings aside. It had been months with no sign of his feelings changing. Then, within a week, Blaine had kissed him and then turned him down all over again.

It was a bit of a sore spot.

When prom rolled around, Kurt had still asked Blaine to go with him. They weren't dating, but even with Kurt's return to McKinley, Blaine was still his best friend. Blaine had understood about prom, and they hadn't planned on actually dancing or anything. Of course, he hadn't planned on being crowned fucking prom queen either. That was a story he hadn't shared with Sebastian. Even though he hadn't told Seb about what happened, he still seemed to pick up on Kurt's bad mood and hadn't asked how prom went. They just pretended it didn't exist.

He'd wanted to tell Sebastian all about nationals. About how amazing New York was, and how he couldn't wait to move there. He wanted to gush about the whole experience, even though they had lost. But he couldn't. He 'lived in Kentucky'. He didn't know how much Sebastian knew about show choir but it wasn't worth the risk, so he just said he would be too busy to sign on and he'd see him in a few days. When he got back, he pretended his entire future hadn't just been decided. He'd gushed to Blaine instead. He valiantly ignored Blaine's slightly dreamy look and hoped another 'you move me' comment wasn't forthcoming. Before Kurt could implement his plan of crawling out the bathroom window to escape the conversation, they were interrupted by Sam and Mercedes.

Now all Kurt had to do was figure out why the idea of Blaine liking him had worried him so badly...


	2. Chapter 2

The summer went slowly. Kurt was looking forward to his senior year and couldn't wait for the months to pass. Sebastian didn't mention the possible move again, so Kurt just assumed that he was wrong and that his dad didn't get a new job. In fact, Sebastian never really talked about himself. He'd listen to Kurt, make snarky comments, laugh about YouTube videos, and talk about music. He talked about his family, and what was going on with them, but never really what **he** was doing. It wasn't until the end of June that Sebastian finally hinted that things had changed.

Kurt had just come home from spending the day with Mercedes. They'd decided to spend a day shopping away her feelings from Sam leaving. Kurt couldn't do much to help her cope with the fact that Sam's dad got a new job, but at least he was there to tell her how fabulous she looked.

When Kurt sits down on the bed and boots up his laptop, he gets a call right away. Grabbing his headset off his nightstand, Kurt smiles, clicking the accept button.

"Finally! Where were you?! I need help. My sister has lost her fucking mind." Sebastian's hair is stick up in odd angles and he looks harassed. Kurt can't help but giggle.

"Aww! Sorry, Bas. I didn't know you couldn't handle a 14 year old girl. What did she do to you?"

"You're not funny! You think you are! But you're **wrong**. She has decided that since we are leaving, I have to take her shopping tomorrow. She said she had to buy enough clothes to last her all throughout high school, because and I quote 'Where am I going to find fashion like this in Ohio?'. **Help me!** "

Kurt is having trouble breathing. With a sense of truly amazing timing, Emilie buys him precious seconds to recover when she leans over her brother's shoulder to say, "Hi Eli! You have to tell him to take me shopping. Mom said I can't go alone and she's too busy packing the kitchen. She doesn't trust the movers to do it right. Since we all know Seb is too lazy to do his packing himself, he has nothing better to do! Make him take me."

Sebastian ignores that Kurt was the one being spoken to and cuts in, "No way! I'm not spending all day following you around and carrying your bags!"

By the time they switch to French and start screaming at each other, Kurt has pulled himself together and shoved the whole 'Ohio' thing in a box to be dealt with later.

Kurt makes a sharp whistling noise, stopping Sebastian mid-rant. He rubs his ear, turning to glare at the camera. "Dammit, babe! Was that really necessary?"

"Apparently. Give your sister the headset and go away. I've been wanting to talk to her about something anyway." When Sebastian goes to protest, Kurt says, "No. You asked for my help. Go away."

When Seb gets up and passes the headset to his sister, Kurt smiles. Kurt had actually had a few conversations with Sebastian's sister. She was going into the 8th grade this year, and had questions that she couldn't talk to her family about. Most of the really awkward girl things she got through with her mom, but some things you just can't ask parents. He waits on the stomping to fade away before speaking up.

"Hey, sweetie. How's it going?"

"Ugh! It's been a long summer. I don't think Alex and I are going to make it. He's almost completely shut me out now. I'm so glad I didn't go through with it. What an asshole."

Smiling again, Kurt says, "I couldn't agree more. Guys are such jerks."

Kurt and Emilie had gotten to know each other a little bit after she had come to Sebastian to ask him about 'boy trouble'. Sebastian had panicked and pushed her at the laptop, saying 'Here! You do the whole "feelings" thing. Talk to her.' and then running away. Her boyfriend had been pushing her to try sex for a few weeks before she'd finally broken and went to Seb for help. Kurt had been tempted to warn Sebastian about their conversation, but didn't know how he'd have taken the advice Kurt gave her. And honestly, she seemed like a smart girl.

He was glad to be proven right. Kurt had told her that if she didn't feel ready, not to do it. He'd also told her that if and when she was ready, she needed to be safe, and explained to her how important that part was. Inside he was horrified, she was only 14! But he hoped she would be mature enough to make the right choice.

Emilie pouted at Kurt, "Seriously though. You live in like, Kentucky right? Would **you** shop for clothes in Ohio?"

Kurt winces, eventually saying, "Actually, Ohio is probably better than Kentucky. I buy most of my clothes online, or make them myself. Anyway, you can't actually go buy five years worth of clothes, hun. They wouldn't fit on the airplane. Not to mention you'd be **so** out of fashion within two years. I do agree that you should go shopping again before you leave, but not turn it into quite that much of a binge."

Huffing, Emilie sat back, "I guess you're right. I can't know what will still be on trend by the time I get to high school."

At her gusty sigh, Kurt says, "How bout I talk Bas into taking you shopping for two hours, and then you guys can go out to a movie? He said something about going off to boarding school, if that's true, won't you guys be separated? Besides, if you show up looking too hot, you'll just find yourself in the same situation here. Take it slow, sweetie."

She nods, looking mildly cheered. "Yeah, that'd be nice. If you can get him to agree to it."

Kurt smiles, "That won't be hard at all. He likes you, you just have to promise to go easy on him with the girly stuff. That's what I do." Kurt laughs. Before he can think better of it, he asks her, "So, where in Ohio are you guys moving to? He hasn't said much about it." Anything. He hasn't said **anything** about it...

"Oh, um... Columbia?" Emilie looks unsure, her head tilting cutely.

"C-Columbus?" Kurt is trying to hold back a freak out. It's not working. Any second it's going to burst out like an exploding dam.

"That's it! Columbus. Apparently there's both a girl's and boy's private school nearby. So we'll be able to go home most weekends, but yeah, different schools." _Oh my god. He's going to Dalton. He's going to freaking **Dalton**?!_

Kurt really needs time to process, he tells Emilie, "Okay, hun! That's awesome! I'm sure you'll find great places to shop there. It's a big city. Um... I have to go for a bit, tell Bas that I'll be on later okay?"

"Sure! Thanks, Eli! Make sure you talk to Seb about tomorrow! See ya later!"

"Bye, sweetie!" Kurt hangs up the call and flops back on his bed.

 _Oh god. What do I do? He's coming here. Out of all the places everywhere?! Why didn't he tell me? I mean, he slipped Ohio in like it was no big deal, so it's not like he's trying to hide it... did he just not care enough to tell me? And now he's going to be here, within two hours of me. He's going to go to my old school! I bet he'd look amazing in a Dalton blazer._

Kurt gets up, starting to pace the room. _Okay. He doesn't know I live here. He thinks I'm in Kentucky. He's never asked what part and I never said. He's never really asked for more information. After that first week, he never asked about my name or my location. He doesn't push for names when I talk about my friends... does he just not care? Maybe I really am just a voice on his computer to him? And it's not even my real voice!_

Kurt decides that what he really needs is a distraction. Something to keep his mind occupied while he sorts through his freak out. He goes downstairs and starts making cookies. _Damn my diet, I need chocolate and sugar._

* * *

Kurt's panic finally passes after about his fourth batch. He seals them up in tupperware and puts all but one in the refrigerator. He takes the last one to his room. As he sits on the bed, booting up his computer, Kurt makes a decision.

 _I won't freak out. I'll let him decide. If he asks more about where I live, I'll be vague. As much as I'd love to meet him... he wouldn't like me. Blaine chose to stay single and miserable rather than date me. The only person that's ever shown any interest in me is Puckerman, and that's just for a laugh. I can't handle meeting this boy just to have him be like all the other crushes that didn't feel that way about me._

When he signs on, Sebastian isn't on yet. Huffing, Kurt sits back against the headboard, trying to think of something to keep him busy.

He listens to sad, sappy songs and eats more cookies than he really should have. He's actually about to give up and go to bed when Sebastian finally signs back on. Kurt dives for the call button probably before it's even fully loaded on Seb's screen.

"Hey, babe. What's up? Em calmed down, what did you do?"

Kurt winces, he'd forgotten his promise. "Uh, actually, I promised her I'd get you to take her shopping tomorrow."

"What?! **Judas!** I can't believe you're on her side!" Sebastian yells.

Kurt giggles, "Calm down, Bas. I got her to agree to only two hours shopping and then hitting a movie. I figured she just wanted to spend time with you. And she's right, there's nothing anywhere around here for shopping. She should hit the stores one more time." Kurt bites his lip. He hadn't actually meant to bring up the concept of 'here'.

Sebastian just grunts, "Alright, fine. I can do that. Two hours isn't that bad." After a few seconds, Kurt can see Sebastian isn't really paying attention. He'd started doing something on the computer and stopped talking, like he'd forgotten Kurt was there.

Kurt leans back, chewing on his lip, wondering if he should ask about the move. Eventually he decides that if Sebastian wants to talk about it, he'll bring it up. Well, when he isn't ignoring Kurt completely. Glaring at his laptop, Kurt unplugs his headphones so he can hear Sebastian through the speakers. _If he deigns to break his silence._

Kurt grabs his iPod again, putting his entire library on shuffle. He sits and sketches future outfit ideas while singing '4 Minutes'. _Is it stupid that I kind of miss being a Cheerio? The attention was nice._

Between songs, Kurt glances up to see if Sebastian is even still sitting at his computer. He's surprised to see him blinking at his computer with his eyebrows raised almost to his hairline. _What's up with that?_

Taking out his ear bud, he'd only used one so he could hear if someone started talking, he puts his headset back on. It's not until he's going to plug it back in that he notices that the mic is still plugged in. _Shit! I unplugged the headphones but not the mic?!_

Realizing that Sebastian had heard him singing Kurt really wants to just die. Like... fall through the floor and just be done. _Jesus. I was singing both parts like it was a freaking duet. Maybe he won't say anything?_

As soon as the thought forms, Sebastian says, "What? You're done already?"

Kurt groans. "Dammit. I forgot to unplug the mic. What will it cost for you to just forget this happened?"

"Oh, no. You can't afford me. I'll not be forgetting anything. What the hell was that?" Sebastian is now grinning insanely. Kurt sighs,

"That was me singing like I was alone in my room, which I stupidly thought I was. Shit."

"That was all you? No help? What the fuck is your vocal range?"

Kurt isn't sure how to handle this. Most of the time he's so proud of his voice that it's painful to watch... but he doesn't want Sebastian to see that side of him. The guys at Dalton had never really appreciated him. Even New Directions tended to stick him in the back, or pair him with a girl, like that was the only way his voice was acceptable. He has to assume that most people can't really understand how awesome his voice is, and somehow he doubts Bas will be the first. Maybe he'll just shrug it off. He's never said anything about singing himself.

Shaking himself, he says, "I'm a countertenor. I can go from really high to really low." After a few seconds of silence, Kurt decides to lead with a distraction. "So, the good news is, your sister decided not to have sex."

" **What?!** "

 _Sorry, Emilie, but you did tell me I could tell him, and needs must._

* * *

The second half of summer seems to go even slower than the first half had. Kurt spends a lot of time with Blaine, either at Blaine's house or out shopping. He'd told Blaine about Bas, but hadn't really told him details or shown him a picture. Kurt was embarrassed by how much he liked him, he didn't really want to gush about him like an idiot.

Blaine wasn't stupid though. He could tell how much Kurt liked the guy so he didn't point out how often Kurt let a 'Oh, Bas said-' slip out. He knew more about Kurt's online not-a-boyfriend than he did about half the guys he went to school with.

Kurt was just glad to be able to hang out with Blaine without the awkwardness. Since he'd met Sebastian, his attraction to Blaine had all but disappeared. It was hard to find a hobbit eye-catching when he had an Adonis on his computer most nights. If he was a little too attached considering the boy knew no personal information about him, well, Kurt liked to ignore that fact. What could go wrong, right?

* * *

Kurt had been freaking out for weeks about how to convince Blaine to transfer to McKinley. If they were dating, the way all of his friends still insisted they were, he could just play the puppy eyes and make suggestive comments or something. But they're just friends... so he'd played the 'come take our solos!' and 'I need my best gay!'s. He didn't think it was working, and he expected a phone call any day to tell him that Blaine had seen a new kid hanging around Dalton.

Instead he'd been surprised by a Tom Jones singing, bow-tie wearing, no-sock owning Blaine Anderson setting fire to a piano in the courtyard.

That night, Kurt was actually excited to talk to Sebastian. Seb had started school late because they were still getting the house settled. It was Friday and he wanted to hear about Dalton, even though he had to pretend not to know where he was going. Kurt held his breath as he waited on the call to go through.

When he popped up, still wearing his Dalton blazer with a typical dorm in the background, Kurt almost squeals. _Oh my god! It's true. No denying it now! He's here!_

Kurt bursts out with, "Hey! Lookin' sharp! That the new uniform?"

Sebastian laughs, "Yeah. This is it. My first full day here. So far I'm liking it. It's weird to not be heading home, but I like the guys I've met so far."

Kurt is all but bouncing, "That's awesome, Bas! I'm sure you'll appreciate the privacy if nothing else."

Sebastian smiles, a little stiffly, and says, "Yeah! It's great. Now I won't have to hook up in bathrooms anymore."

Kurt bites his tongue, refusing to let loose on exactly how he feels about Sebastian's self-admitted manwhorish actions. "Oh. That's uh... not what I meant. I meant now you won't have your sister running into your room when we're talking... but yeah. Good for you."

Sebastian looks confused for a second before saying, "Wait-"

Kurt cuts him off. "I have to go for a bit... I'll be back on later tonight. I have homework."

"It's the first wee-"

Kurt hangs up before Sebastian can finish. He feels so stupid. He'd thought that Sebastian's flirting meant maybe he liked him, at least a little. Or at least enough to not to brag about his conquests to him. Even if Bas doesn't like him, he knows that Kurt is alone.

Kurt sighs and gets up, going downstairs to find something to do.

When Kurt comes down the stairs he sees Puck sitting on the couch, and can hear Finn in the kitchen stammering out apologies.

Kurt flings himself on down beside Puck asking, "So what did he do?"

Laughing, Puck says, "Not really sure, she wasn't making sounds I could understand. I think he implied he didn't want a matching animal sweater." Kurt nodded, not saying anything else. "Okay, what's up? You never miss a chance to bitch about her clothes."

Kurt shrugs, sinking down more into the couch and trying not to let Sebastian affect him. Puck starts flicking his ear lightly, trying to get him to stop pouting. It doesn't take long for Kurt to snap.

"God, Noah! Stop it! I'm fine."

"Yeah, I got that. Ya know, from the screaming." At Kurt's continued silence, Puck says, "So what did **he** do?"

"Who?"

"You know who. Your boyfriend."

Kurt tears up a little. Now was just not the time to have to make that argument. Quietly, Kurt mumbles, "He's not my boyfriend, Noah."

Puck huffs and scoots closer on the couch. Without waiting for Kurt to react, Puck tugs him closer and puts his arm around Kurt's shoulder. Kurt sits so still that he's almost not breathing for a few seconds. Eventually he cracks and leans his head down on Puck's shoulder. They both ignore that Puck's shoulder is wet when Kurt mumbles, 'thanks' and runs back upstairs a few minutes later.

* * *

When Kurt gets back upstairs, he stands quietly in the middle of the room, looking at his bed, the laptop still sitting on top. Glancing over at his closet, Kurt sighs. Not putting much thought into what the hell he's doing, Kurt digs through the only box left from his Dalton days. At the bottom, wrapped up in a tie, he finds his webcam.

Walking back to his bed, he plugs it in and sets it up, double and triple checking that Skype had been closed out. When he gets the program running, Kurt is horrified by how he looks. He should have known it would be bad. **Noah Puckerman** had hugged him. He had to look pathetic. After a few minutes spent smoothing his hair and attempting to clean up his face, Kurt gets disgusted and just turns it back off.

 _This would be a terrible idea on a good day, let alone today. Maybe one of these days, I'll try again. If he's not going to like me no matter what I do, what does it really matter if he sees my face?_

Winding the cord back up, Kurt puts his webcam in his nightstand drawer and signs back on Skype. When he logs in, he sees that Sebastian is still on, but he doesn't get a pop up right away like usual. _I guess I deserve that. This is all my fault anyway. It's not like he asked for this shit._

Kurt calls him and puts his headphones on, waiting to see if he'll accept. Just when he assumes he won't, Sebastian answers.

Before the picture is even loaded, Kurt says, "I'm sorry. I've had a very long day and I took it out on you. I'm better now."

Sebastian blinks for a second before saying, "Okay, so what happened?"

Deciding to deflect a bit, Kurt says, "A friend of mine sang Tom Jones and then set a piano on fire."

Kurt can tell that he wants to ask, but he doesn't, instead he just says, "Okaaay... I can see how that would be upsetting... the Tom Jones, at least. So you're all better now?"

Kurt laughs a little and says, "Yeah. Noah calmed me down. Anyway, so your first day was good? Shouldn't you be on your way home?"

"Today was great. I met some guys today I think will make good friends. And normally, I would. But I'm staying over the weekend so I can settle in and learn the school a bit. I just got here last night so..." Sebastian smiles, obviously just trying to forget about Kurt's fit earlier.

Kurt smiles back. _Just friends. I can do this._ _ **Just**_ _friends._

* * *

Almost two more months pass. Kurt has to stop himself daily from blurting it all out. His name, his feelings, that he lives so close. Somehow he manages to keep it buried, but it's killing him. At this point he's ready to lay everything out and just see how Sebastian handles it. But he's painted himself into a lie soaked corner and he doesn't know what to do.

 _Even if, best case scenario, Bas can return my feelings, he'll never forgive me for lying to him about living so close. And honestly, I'm still unsold on the idea that he could feel the same way about me as I do about him._

Sebastian was still flirting with Kurt, but never going too far, and always backing up the more obvious attempts by 'just kidding!' type comments. Kurt had all but given up. He was getting more and more miserable every day and he didn't know how much longer he could do this. It was worse than Blaine. At least with Blaine, he had admitted how he felt and moved on, eventually. But he's not sure anything will make him move on from Sebastian. He just feels so much more this time.

The one upside to this mess was that him and Noah had become much closer. After the third time Kurt had walked downstairs to find him, and Noah had hugged him, they'd taken the time to sit down and talk. Noah was now the only person on the planet, besides Kurt, that knew the whole story. He thought Kurt was being stupid. He said he should just tell him, and if shit went downhill, they'd figure it out later.

Kurt thought that was very easy to say about someone else's problems.

Noah had started barging into Kurt's room, spouting 'Princess! I'm sad, make out with me!' type comments. Kurt was now having trouble convincing Sebastian that he and **Noah** weren't dating. It was a vicious cycle and Kurt just wanted off the Merry-Go-Round.

It was actually Halloween when the shit hit the fan. Finn had decided to have a party at their house, since Burt and Carole were going out of town. They had, of course, lied and said they were going to a party at Rachel's. Kurt had told everyone that walked in the door to stay out his room or suffer dire consequences. When everyone was there, Kurt had stuck around just long enough to make sure that no one would get out of hand, then had gone back upstairs.

He'd come back to Skype to see Sebastian online, which surprised him. A quick call later, Kurt said,

"Hey, Bas! Didn't think you'd be around today. No parties?"

Sebastian growled. "No. It's a Monday night, who, besides you apparently, has a party on a Monday?"

Kurt smiled, "Actually, it's not my party, I just live here. I'm not even drinking. Despite Noah's best efforts to see me drunk."

Sebastian looked mad, and Kurt couldn't really tell why. Before he got a chance to ask, his door opened. "Princess! You have to come drink with me. It's the only way to get you out of your pants. I might also need some paint thinner, because they're painted on." Laughing at his own joke, Puck collapsed on the bed next to Kurt.

Grunting, Kurt scooted farther away so Puck could sit comfortably. He could tell Puck wasn't actually drunk, he was probably just pretending for Sebastian's sake. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Noah, I told you, I'm not getting drunk and you're not getting in my pants. There's barely enough room for me."

Sebastian suddenly snapped at him, "Oh, why not, **Eli**? You said you were lonely, you have a hot guy hanging all over you, why not make the best of your situation?"

Kurt had sucked in a breath, and his eyes immediately watered. Puck saw this happen, and even though he hadn't heard what Seb has said, he saw the pissed off look on his face. Before he got a chance to say anything though, Kurt said, "Ya know what? Fuck it. That's a great idea, Sebby. I'm tired of this damn virginity. Might as well lose it sometime right? Might as well be Noah. He seems to be the only one that's interested."

Kurt closed out Skype and got up. After wiping his eyes, Kurt stomped downstairs, not even noticing that Puck was following him, wide eyed. Kurt went up to the table with the alcohol and grabbed the first bottle he saw. Puck tried to take it out of his hand but Kurt snarled at him. After he took a long drink, Kurt winced and looked down. It was E&J Brandy. _Who the hell bought this? Whatever. I don't care._

The only thing Kurt remembered the next day was laying in bed drinking that bottle the rest of the night, his laptop mysteriously missing.

* * *

The next morning, when Kurt woke up, he had a pounding headache. He sat up, looking around to find his laptop on his nightstand with a note.

Friends don't let friends drink and Skype.

Drink the water, take the pills, go back to bed.

Puck

Kurt smiled before looking down to grab the bottle of water and the aspirin sitting on the table. Then he did exactly what the note said, he rolled back over, and went back to sleep.

* * *

By the next day, Kurt had almost stopped regretting his choices in life. He decided he would sign on Skype tonight and face whatever consequences came from pissing off Sebastian.

But when he signed on, Sebastian wasn't there. He didn't sign on all night.

Or the next night.

Or the next.

On November 5th, five days since he'd last talked to him, Sebastian finally signed on. Kurt had left his Skype on and his volume all the way up, and had gone to do homework, despite the fact that it was a Saturday. When he hears the call noise, Kurt almost thinks he's imagining it. He dives for the bed and is clicking the accept button before he even has his headset ready.

When he gets it on, he says, "Hey! I was worried you were too pissed to sign on again. I'm so sorry about Halloween!"

Sebastian looks no different, maybe a little subdued. "Nope, no problem. Everyone can have a bad night. It's my fault, I snapped at you first."

Kurt blinked, trying to remember what Sebastian had said. Before he could sort through that night, Sebastian says, "Actually, I'm on my way out, I just wanted to sign on and make sure you were okay. I haven't heard from ya in a few days."

"Oh! Yeah! I'm good, Noah-" Kurt is cut off by Sebastian turning around like he's looking at his door and saying,

"Sorry, man. I gotta go. They're waiting on me. We can talk tomorrow, right?"

"Sure-" Sebastian hangs up.

Kurt wraps his arms around his knees, putting his head down. _What did I do?_

* * *

Over the next couple days, Kurt and Sebastian talk every night, but it's not the same. Sebastian doesn't flirt anymore. And he usually has somewhere he has to be. He doesn't really talk to Kurt about anything, just smiles and nods. Kurt starts to feel like that creepy ex that won't leave him alone.

Monday night, Kurt goes to Blaine's house. As he's laying on Blaine's bed he asks him if he's boring. He can't figure out why things are so different with Sebastian. The only thing he can think of is that Sebastian is weirded out by the idea of sex with Kurt. It was only after he'd made the catty comment about how no one wanted him but Noah that Seb had started pulling away.

He and Blaine sit and talk about what they want in the future, and Blaine tells him that he is actually fine with staying a virgin until the right guy comes along. He's not bothered by going slow. Kurt on the other hand is kind of over the being lonely thing and would give anything to be with Sebastian. If only he wanted Kurt back.

It's not until Wednesday that Kurt gets his first surprise. Kurt walks up to Blaine's locker to talk about his ex-friend named Rachel. Blaine gives him a look that stops Kurt in his tracks. "What's wrong?"

Blaine steps closer to Kurt, lowering his voice. "Yesterday, I met a guy... and he's **really** hot. And I don't know what to do."

Kurt laughs, "Well, is he gay?" Blaine nods. "Well, go for it. He had to have hit on you, you're Blaine."

Laughing nervously, Blaine says, "Ooooh, that's not the problem. The problem is he's the kind of guy that only wants to fuck around. He's not looking for serious. He just wants to fuck me, then move on to the next one."

"Then tell him to take a hike, it's not rocket science, hun." Kurt cocks an eyebrow at him.

Blaine coughs and says, very quietly, "No. You're underestimating the amount of hotness I'm talking about. Like, it's a problem."

Kurt giggles, "Blaine Anderson, you **slut**. You're afraid you'll cave and sleep with this guy aren't you?" Wincing, Blaine just nods. Kurt giggles again. "Oh god. Okay, well... tell him you have a boyfriend. Hell, I'll even play the part, since everyone seems to think we're dating anyway. I'll pull out the bitchiness and put him in his place. Done by dinner."

Blaine smiles, "That's perfect! Thank you so much! I'm supposed to meet him for coffee, come after school?"

Kurt just bows slightly, "It would be my honor. Not like I have anything else going on."


	3. Chapter 3

**Starts earning it's rating here. I still suck at smut, I'm sorry!**

Kurt stands outside the Lima Bean looking at Blaine standing in line for coffee with Sebastian and almost faints. He should have seen this coming. It pretty much had to be him didn't it? Blaine had even told him he planned to go to Dalton. So of course he'd run into Sebastian. And of course he'd hit on him. Of course. So now he had to walk in that coffee shop and tell the boy he liked that he was with the boy **he** liked.

 _How is this my life? How did I get into this mess?_

Taking probably longer than he should have, Kurt finally pulls himself together and adopts his poker face as much as he can. When he steps through the door, Kurt hears Sebastian in the flesh for the first time.

"You're whole bashful schoolboy thing? It's super hot."

Kurt almost swallows his tongue. He can't do this. He can't. He can't walk over there and deal with this. It's not until he hears Sebastian say "It doesn't bother me, if it doesn't bother you." that Kurt snaps out of it. Gathering himself one more time, Kurt walks over.

"Who's really great?"

Kurt isn't even listening as Blaine stumbles through introductions. He doesn't need to listen. He knows this boy way better than he should. Or he thought he did. Seeing him hesitate to even shake his hand, like he was afraid he'd be infected or something, Kurt wants to feel sad. Instead, he's just angry.

He manages to roll out "Pleasure." and wants to slap that smirk right off his face. Is this really what he does? What he's been doing? They've been friends for almost six months. Is this how Sebastian acted in real life that whole time? Stealing boyfriends and sleeping with whoever was handy?

Every time Sebastian speaks, Kurt can't stop himself from staring at him a little too long. He's so different. He's been cocky, sure, but never this... smarmy. Like he's trying way too hard to get Blaine into bed. He's not even hiding his efforts, despite thinking Kurt is his boyfriend.

Kurt knows he's laying it on too thick. He's being equally creepy. Like they're trying to one up each other on who can be the worse choice for Blaine. The slick whore or the clingy virgin.

Hearing Sebastian imply that Kurt isn't sexy is like a physical blow. When he offers to meet them at Scandals, Kurt agrees. Blaine is going to kill him, but he can't pass up the chance to see Sebastian in his natural habitat. When he says "We're in." Kurt notices that his voice had dropped a little and he panics. That was his Eli voice. Luckily Sebastian doesn't notice. He quickly makes an excuse and leaves.

Kurt sits back in his chair, ready for Blaine to start railing at him for agreeing to go to a bar, and drink, with a guy he's trying to resist. Kurt already regrets this.

* * *

As Kurt sits at the bar in Scandals, watching Blaine and Sebastian dance, he regrets this idea with every fiber of his being. Why is he here? Every time Sebastian had looked at him, he'd had a thin layer of charm covering dislike. Sebastian hated him. He could tell. He hated everything about him.

When Dave sits next to him, Kurt is shocked. He hadn't seen him since prom. He was glad that David was getting more comfortable with himself. When Dave says "I'm just trying to get through high school."

Kurt responds with, "Preach." Shocked at himself, Kurt turns to Dave. "Sorry. It's been a long week. I'm kind of insanely into that guy dancing with Blaine and no one even knows I know him."

Dave raises an eyebrow. "How does that work?"

Kurt laughs, taking another drink. "God. Don't ask." Before he can think better of it, Kurt blurts out, "Hey, you owe me a favor right?"

Dave snorts into his beer. "Uhh... sure? I guess."

Kurt looks back at Blaine and Sebastian. "Dance with me?" When he doesn't get an answer, Kurt looks back at Dave. "Oh come on. You owe me a dance from prom. I'm collecting. That idiot thinks I'm dating Blaine, so it can't be more than maybe PG-13 but I really need to not sit here all sad at the bar."

Dave raises an eyebrow. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

Kurt smiles. "Well, here's hoping you really are learning to accept yourself, Yogi. Dance with me, not too close, but try to put your hand on my ass. I'll stop you, the attempt should be enough." David laughs, a little too loudly and Kurt blushes. He reaches over and smacks him on the arm. "Shut up, Yogi!"

Dave just smiles and gets up, holding a hand out to Kurt and asking, "Okay, I owe you. At least a dance and an ass grab." As he's pulling Kurt onto the dance floor, he leans in to mutter, "It's not like grabbing your ass is a hardship, dude."

Kurt blushes but is pulled in somewhat close to Dave, who puts his hands on Kurt's waist. Dave doesn't move much, but that's fine, Kurt just swings his hips back and forth and turns around occasionally. Kurt sees Blaine give him a raised eyebrow but he doesn't stop them. Dave waits until near the end of the song before he attempts to move his hands down.

Kurt is actually so into the music that he forgets he's supposed to stop him for two long seconds. Eventually he snaps back to reality and laughs, grabbing Dave's hand and moving it back up. He leans in, "Sorry! Was a little too into it for a second there."

Dave grins at him, "No problem, Fancy." Then he winks. Kurt giggles.

They are interrupted by Blaine who steps closer, grabbing Kurt's hand and leaning in to whisper in his ear. "We need to go. You're having too much fun and it's pissing him off. Which pulled focus, but I don't want to be around when the jealousy spikes."

Kurt blinks at him, glancing over to see Sebastian still dancing but glaring at the ground. "Um. Sure." Kurt turns back to Dave, "Thanks for the dance, Yogi!"

When Kurt leans in to kiss Dave on the cheek, he smiles at Kurt. "Any time, Fancy."

Laughing again, Kurt leans around Blaine to wave stupidly at Sebastian, "Bye, Sebby!" It's only when Sebastian looks at him, confused that Kurt realizes his mistake. _Shit! Too close!_

Kurt grabs Blaine, pulling him out of the club.

 _I really need to stay away from him for awhile._

* * *

The next week at school, Kurt is miserable. He has refused to talk to anyone and does nothing but obsess over his campaign. He catches Puck and Blaine both giving him concerned looks. Luckily, Kurt does seem to have scared Sebastian off of Blaine, at least for now. He hasn't signed back on Skype. He can't handle talking to him anymore. The Bas that could make him smile, no matter how shitty his day had been, was gone. Now the only thing left in his place was a smirky asshole that Kurt couldn't think about without picturing him leering at Blaine like he was the hottest thing that ever lived.

When Kurt gets home from school on Friday, he has no plans other than to fling himself into bed and never move again. Those plans are all but destroyed the second he walks through the door of his room. Glaring at the boy sitting on his bed, Kurt snaps out,

"Noah! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Why are you in my room?!"

Puck jumps up, quickly skittering back away from Kurt. "Now, now, Princess! Don't say anything you'll regret. Lover-boy can hear you."

Kurt hisses, " **What**?! You got on my Skype?! Are fucking kidding me, Noah?!"

Kurt runs over to see Sebastian sitting on his dorm bed, no tie or blazer, and wearing a total poker face. _Shit! I'm going to kill him for this!_

Turning to Puck with horrified eyes, Kurt asks, "Have you lost your mind?! What the fuck did you tell him?!"

Puck is too busy gaping to answer for a second. "Princess, did you just say 'fuck'?"

"Yes, I did! Now, **what the fuck were you thinking?!** " Kurt goes to take a step forward.

Puck throws his hands up, trying to signal surrender, "You need to talk to him, dude! It was getting out of hand! You're moping around school like you've lost your reason to live. Did you really think I would let that go forever? Just talk to him!"

Puck doesn't even have the dignity to pretend he isn't running away. He just tucks his head down and runs out, slamming Kurt's bedroom door behind him.

Huffing, Kurt walks over and locks the door before going back to the bed and sitting down.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Kurt picks up the headset and puts it on. Eventually he says,

"Hi, Bas."

He watches Sebastian swallow before mumbling, "Hey, babe." Kurt wants to smile. It's been a long time since he'd called him 'babe'. He's never really called him Eli, knowing it was fake, so he'd just stopped referring to him at all.

Kurt takes a deep breath before asking, "So, what did the idiot say? I need to know how painful his death needs to be for this."

Seb looks up at the camera, like he's hoping to make eye contact. "He... he told me that you guys didn't sleep together. On Halloween. He said you just got really drunk and passed out in your room. And that's why you didn't sign on again that night or the next night."

Kurt is confused. "Well, that's hardly a secret, Bas. You could have just asked and I'd have told you that. I'd thought it was pretty obvious actually or I would have already told you. Did you really think I would give up my virginity to a friend of mine just because I'm pissed off at you?"

Sebastian grimaced before saying, "Well, I didn't really think you were a virgin. I thought you were just fucking with me. Ya know, to make it worse that you were going to go fuck him. How would I know, right? We've never even met." He sounds bitter about that, actually.

Kurt is really confused now. _What the hell is going on? He doesn't know who I am, but he's mad that we've never met?_ "I didn't think you wanted to meet up. In fact you kind of sneered at me the one time it was brought up."

Sebastian openly gapes at his computer at that. "What?! **You** were the one who went to great lengths to hide everything about yourself! You won't even let me see your face. You made a fake account with a fake name just so you wouldn't have to tell me who you are. How am I supposed to react?!"

Kurt sputters, "B-but... you didn't tell me you were moving! You didn't say anything about coming to Ohio until it was like, time to leave! You ignored me after I solved the problem with your sister! It was only after my dumb ass sung that you even acknowledged I was there."

"I couldn't tell you I was moving to Ohio! You made me feel like a creeper hiding in your bushes when we first met! The last thing I wanted was to tell you I was moving one state away. I thought you'd block me and stop talking to me! And I wasn't ignoring you! I was on Google maps, trying to figure out how far away Columbus is from different cities in Kentucky. I figured out that if you lived in like, the north or east part of the state we could probably meet up. Assuming you ever trusted me enough. But if you lived in like, Bowling Green, it would take a lot of planning or something." Sebastian spits all this out with no hesitation whatsoever.

Kurt has no idea what to think or feel at this point. This was not the same asshole he'd met at the Lima Bean. Which one was the real Sebastian?

"But... wait... I'm so confused. What did Noah say that got you to admit all of this?"

Seb looks down at his hands, resting in his lap. "He said... that you like me. And that you're all torn up because we aren't talking anymore. That I'd been an asshole and chased you off and that I had to fix it. He said you and he weren't... together. That he had never gotten more than a kiss on the cheek from you. That he wasn't sure anyone had."

Kurt groans. "I'm going to kill him. Jesus. Look, just because I like you doesn't mean anything. I don't expect for you to like me back. I know you wouldn't if we met. You don't know my name or what I look like, and honestly... I don't think that will change. I have... issues. I don't like certain parts of myself much. I'd have to really trust you not to break my heart before I'd agree to meet up. Or consider it hopeless, so I'd have nothing to lose. And Noah is overestimating my pureness. Okay, yes, I am a virgin, which is part of my issues, but I've been kissed by two guys, and both of them thought they liked me at the time, so I'm not **that** sad. Although, yes, still pretty sad."

Sebastian laughs, "God. You think I don't like you, don't you?" When all he gets is awkward silence, Seb laughs again. "Jesus fucking Christ. And here I thought I was being pathetically obvious and you were just shutting me down the way you were with Noah."

Kurt blinks. _What?_

"Um... why would I think you like me? Obvious how? I mean... when did you start liking me? The only time your behavior has changed has been in the past few weeks. You got all cold and weird." Kurt is really just confused.

Sebastian laughs harder, looking like he's about to fall out of his seat. "Oh my god. Oh Jesus. You have no idea." Eventually, Seb pulls himself together enough to sit up. "Babe, I've liked you from the start. Ever since the first time we Skyped and you didn't fall at my feet. As flattering as it is when guys think I'm hot, it's kind of nice to not have someone agreeing with me all the time and fawning all over me when I **know** I'm being an asshole."

Kurt just makes a gurgling noise. _That can't be true! Sebastian hates me! When I met him as myself, I did everything but tell him to go fuck himself! Blaine was the one fawning over him and fluttering his eyelashes. What the fuck?!_

"I... I don't know what the hell to say at this point. How can you like me? You don't even know me. I could be the ugliest person you've ever seen. I could have a girl's name or warts on my nose. You can't like me if you don't know me."

Sebastian scoffs. "I know you, babe. No, I don't know your face, or your name, but I know **you**. We've been talking almost every day for six months. I joined my school's show choir just for the off chance to meet you at nationals! I've told you things I don't tell anyone. Shit, you know my sister! You gave her advice on her, please God, non-existent sex life! I know you. One of these days, when you trust me, I'd love to actually meet you face to face and prove it."

"Um... give me a second? I need to process this. I thought I had yet another unrequited crush. Sadly, it happened to me all the time before I met you." Kurt mutters, "Never this strongly though..." and takes off his headset, putting it down and getting up to pace the room.

 _What do I do? He says he likes me... and that might me true for Eli. He doesn't like Kurt though, so I can't tell him who I am. He looks at me like I'm something he stepped in. But... Eli... he has a chance. It's not much of one, I can't meet up with him, or be honest about all the things I've lied about. All that would do is make him run from me completely. I've missed him._

 _But... if I do this... if I date him, or whatever he wants to call it, online... he's going to kill me when he finds out it's me. And he_ _ **will**_ _find out. How could he not? Any time with him is better than none, right? Even if it makes him hate me more? … Why am I still pretending I have a choice with this?_

After taking off his vest and boots, Kurt walks back to his computer and sits back down. He watches Sebastian chewing his lip as he sits back down. "Um... right... so, I don't know what exactly it is that you're asking for here. I mean... I've told you that I like you. Or, well, Noah did. Damn him. And you've admitted you like me... now what? You don't really seem like the dating type, from what you've told me."

Sebastian sighs. "Normally, I'm not. I'm not really running on regular rules right now, babe. I've never really had a boyfriend before. And definitely not an internet one, but if you're willing to try it, I am too."

Kurt chokes on air for a second before asking, "Um... I would be good with that... but what does that mean exactly? Would we tell people about us? What would we do? How is it different from what we do now?"

He regrets his question as soon as he sees Sebastian smirk at him. "Tell people whatever you want. You could just say you're in a long distance relationship. As for how it's different... You remember the first time we talked on here and you told me to keep my clothes on?" When Kurt audibly swallows, Seb continues, "Hopefully that rule would be revoked sometimes."

Kurt shifts on his bed a little, "Um... wow. Okay... that. Uh... that's really hot. Jesus. But, you know you wouldn't see **me**... how is that fair?"

Sebastian laughs, "Babe, your voice is hot as hell. It would be awesome if I could see you, or shit, even better, be there with you, but hearing you come? That'd be enough."

After a few seconds of expectant silence, Kurt panics, "Now?!"

Sebastian laughs a little, "That would be fine with me babe, I'm alone. And if you haven't picked up on it, I'm pretty much horny all the time. After hearing you talk about sex? Yeah. Now would be awesome." When he's met with silence, Seb says, "Only if you want to, though! I don't want to pressure you about it. We don't have to do that at all, or at the very least not til you're ready."

Kurt bites his lip, "Um... I'd be fine with doing it now... I guess? My brother won't be home for awhile, his girlfriend is a tyrant, and no one else will be home until dinner."

Sebastian smiles, "Are you sure, babe? I've been taking care of myself alone for months, I can keep doing it for awhile."

Kurt giggles, "Aww. Bit of a late bloomer, huh? You've only only been jerking off for a few months?"

Sebastian laughs, a hand suspiciously dropping below the screen. "Well, I was only counting the times I've thought about you while doing it. Didn't think you'd want to hear about what I did before you came into the picture."

Kurt giggles again. When Seb raises his eyebrow, Kurt attempts to stop. "S-sorry. You said 'before I came into the picture' and I regressed in age."

Sebastian just smiles, looking at the camera, "A dirty joke already? I'm shocked."

Kurt finally gets control of himself. "Sorry. I really don't know what the hell I'm doing. I have, um... touched myself, but I've never talked about it before, or ya know, been listened to."

"Okay, why don't we start out with the old cheesy standbys. What are you wearing, babe?"

"Um... a white button down shirt and black skinny jeans." Kurt tugs at the shirt collar.

Sebastian smirks, "Really? Is that all?"

"Yeah... I took off my outer layers while I was freaking out." Kurt is a little confused, this can't seriously matter, can it?

Apparently so, because Seb asks, "No, I meant what about underwear? That shit is important too, babe. Some would say more important."

"Uh... hope you're not one of them. I'm not wearing any. If it's important, I-" Kurt gets cut off.

"What? Why aren't you wearing underwear?" Sebastian sounds a little stressed.

Kurt shrugs, forgetting for a second that Sebastian can't see him. "You're underestimating how tight my pants are. They would show lines." When he hears Sebastian groan, Kurt watches his left hand move subtly in his lap. "Actually, I'm hardly ever wearing underwear. Even when I'm at home, I prefer loose pants that are easy to put on. And big shirts. I spend all day wearing tight outfits with a lot of layers, at home, I want to be more relaxed."

Kurt realizes he's rambling now, still watching Sebastian's hand moving very slowly. _Is he...?_ Kurt gasps slightly. _Oh, he definitely is!_

Kurt reaches down to press the heel of his hand to his rapidly filling hard-on. _Oh god. I have to take these off before that becomes a much bigger problem._

Kurt stands up, thankful for the headset's long cord and hoping Sebastian won't hear how much he's moving. When he wiggles himself out of his jeans, he peels them off his feet. Standing back up, he notices that his shirt, now untucked, barely covers his ass. Muttering, "Oh, that's embarrassing." Kurt dives back into bed, covering himself with a sheet.

Sebastian is now clearly rubbing himself, although he hasn't taken off his clothes or anything. At Kurt's muttering, he says, "What's embarrassing?"

Kurt fidgeted, "Um... when I took off my jeans, I didn't realize how short my shirt was. Had to climb under the sheet. Thank god my door has a lock." Sebastian makes a strangled groan and Kurt looks to the screen, seeing Seb with his eyes closed and an exasperated look on his face. "Bas? Hun, you okay?"

"I'm not really sure. So now you're in bed, and the only thing you're wearing is a white button down shirt?"

"Yeah."

Sebastian finally opens his eyes and looks at the camera. "If you send me a picture, I'll take off my clothes. You can even pick what all you show."

Kurt bites his lip. He doesn't really have body issues... it's more a face issue. He's thin, but Sebastian knows that, he'd sent him a picture before. When he looks up and he sees Sebastian has leaned back enough to show himself palming his dick, Kurt says, "Deal. You get undressed while I take the picture." _I'm a teenage boy, sue me._

Kurt debates for a quick second before unbuttoning his shirt and pushing the sleeves up, but leaving it on. He then sits back against the headboard and grabs his phone. Leaning back on his pillows, Kurt takes a picture of his chest, showing a pale strip of flawless skin, with the hand not taking the picture holding his erection loosely.

After checking the picture closely to make sure it's well done, he posts it on imgur before finally looking back at the screen. When he does, he sees Sebastian has already taken off his clothes and is leaning backward on his bed, a little further back than he was before. Kurt thinks that Sebastian is showing great trust in showing both his cock and his face at the same time. He also thinks it's a little stupid, as he screencaps it. Not that he would ever show anyone, but frankly, Kurt doesn't know how long he has until this whole thing goes toes up, and he'll need something to masturbate to.

When Kurt sends the link to Sebastian, he's a little nervous, but more excited. He runs his hand slowly up and down himself while he waits on Seb's reaction. It's obvious when he clicks it, as Seb suddenly moans a little and grabs his cock more firmly.

Kurt licks his lips, asking, "So, fair trade?"

Sebastian laughs, slightly hysterically, "Goddamn, babe. More than I hoped for. Jesus. I'm so fucking hard right now."

Kurt giggles slightly, "Oh, trust me, I see that. Can't look away from it, actually."

Seb whimpers quietly, "God, I wish you were here."

Kurt tightens his hand around his dick, pulling slowly, "Me too. I want to kiss you." Looking over Sebastian's body on clear display, Kurt adds, "All of you."

"Guh. Damn, babe. Thought you were a blushing virgin with only a couple kisses in your spank bank?"

Kurt laughs, "Well, sure. Technically. Just because I've never done it before doesn't mean I wouldn't give anything to do it now. And for the record, those kisses are **not** what I think about when I'm doing this."

"Really? What do you think about?" Sebastian's question is husky and slightly strained.

Kurt can't look away from the screen, watching as Seb runs a hand over his own chest, pinching his nipple and flicking it lightly before moving to the other one.

Kurt moans, "Um... sorry, having trouble thinking of anything but what I'm seeing at the moment. If it's any consolation, I won't be thinking of anything other than this from now on. Possibly ever."

Sebastian smiles, using his other hand to rub the pad of his thumb against the head of his dick, still slowly moving his hand up and down. Kurt quietly moans again, "God, I want to touch you. There's so many things I want to do, watching you all laid out like that."

"Yeah? Tell me. What would you do if you were with me right now?" Sebastian traces his hand down his chest, the path eventually ending with him squeezing his balls gently while he continues to work his length with the other.

Kurt bites his lip, groaning slightly before saying, "I'd crawl between your legs and kiss my way from your mouth, down your chest. I'd lick and suck my way down your abs and nip at your belly button while my hands mapped out your cock, memorizing the way it feels and the shape of it. Then I'd lean down and see how much of it I could suck in my mouth at once. I've always wondered how sensitive my gag reflex is. I'd pull back enough to just suck on the head of your dick. God, I want to know what you taste like."

Kurt really has no idea where all that came from but he's so turned on now that he feels like he's going to explode if he doesn't do more soon. Sebastian had moved his hand quicker, grunting quietly as he listened to Kurt moaning out what he wants to do to him.

As quietly as he can, Kurt leans over to his nightstand and grabs his bottle of lube. Pouring some out on his fingers, Kurt leans back again and runs his hand down to his entrance. Breath hitching slightly, Kurt continues to watch Sebastian as he jerks himself off. At a slight gasp from Kurt, Seb asks, "Babe, you okay?"

Kurt just moans a little, still trying to relax and let the ache fade from putting two fingers in right away. Eventually he says, "Y-yeah. I'm good. Jesus, Bas. I want you in me." Kurt starts to thrust his fingers slightly, twisting them and spreading them a little, trying to get them deeper inside of him. When Kurt finally works his fingers in enough to curl them slightly and press against his prostate, he shouts. "Fuck! **God** , Bas!"

Sebastian finally seems to catch on, "Oh-oh my god. Babe... are... are you fingering yourself?"

Kurt whines a little before whimpering out, "Yeah. God, Bas. I want to feel you inside me so fucking bad. Stupid virginity is over-rated, want you here, fucking me. Want to feel you pressing me against the bed, or hell, a table, the floor, a door, I'm really not picky at this point. I just really want you pushing in and out of me, nailing me right he-here with your cock."

As Kurt starts to get close, he resumes pumping his dick with his other hand, still whimpering and gasping as he rubs his prostate. Kurt has barely managed to keep his eyes open at times but he can't seem to take his eyes off of Sebastian, who after almost swallowing his own tongue, doubled his speed on his own cock, listening to his boyfriend moan while working his own fingers in and out of his hole. Suddenly, Kurt calls out, "Bas! I'm- Guh!" and comes all over his own hand.

Kurt watches, barely coherent, as Sebastian stiffens and grunts out, "Jesus fuck, babe... ungh!" and comes on his chest, slowly milking himself.

Kurt reaches over for tissues, quickly cleaning himself up before saying, "Um... be right back." and going into the bathroom to wash his hands.

When he comes back out, Kurt grabs a pair of pajama pants and goes to sit back down, putting his headset back on. Sebastian had pulled his boxers back on and was still sitting on his bed, but he screen was aimed up, more toward his face. Kurt doesn't know what to say now, he's actually really embarrassed. _He's going to kill me when he finds out who I am..._

Seb just coughs, before mumbling out, "So... that happened."

Kurt laughs quietly. "Yes. Yes, it did."

Looking slightly nervous, Sebastian asks, "Do you regret doing it?"

Kurt only has to think about it for two seconds. "Not at all."

That night, Kurt lays in bed wondering how he's going to survive it when Sebastian finds out the truth. He knows better than to hope for it to go well. He's seen the way Sebastian acts around him... he knows that the most he can hope for is to not be punched in the face before Seb runs away and never speaks to him again.

 _I guess I should just enjoy our time as much as I can, while I can. But god... I want to tell him. I want to be able to kiss him, touch him. Tell people that he's mine._ Kurt scoffs at himself. _Actually, I have no idea what he's like in real life... at this point he's just a pretty picture on a screen. I can't picture the boy I've met acting at all like the boy I know online._

Sighing, Kurt rolls over and tries to sleep. There's nothing he can do but wait for this to all blow up in his face and try to survive when it does.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter, thanks for reading! =D**

As Kurt sits with Blaine in the Lima Bean, he braces himself when he sees Sebastian come in. _Oh god. He's going to know. He's going to take one look at my face, and_ _ **know**_ _that I've seen him naked. I can't do this..._

Kurt can't decide if it's a good thing or not, but the first thing Sebastian does is check out Blaine and leer at him as he walks over. Kurt freezes. _Well, that's one way to not think about him naked. Now all I want to do is kick him in the balls. You have a boyfriend, asshole! You think Blaine does, too! Stop staring at him that way!_

When Sebastian sits down, still hitting on Blaine and has the gall to say "Haven't seen you online" Kurt almost crawls over the table. _Oh really, Sebastian?! What_ _ **have**_ _you seen online?!_

Kurt plays along with Blaine, knowing that he's still supposed to be playing the doting-buffer-boyfriend. And honestly, making catty comments beats clawing Sebastian Smythe's pretty face. _How the hell did I think I could date this boy? Even 'online'? He clearly has no standards for keeping it in his pants. Would he really sleep with Blaine if he offered? Does 'Eli' really mean so little that he would do what we did last night and then just come here and do..._ _ **this?**_

Between barely acknowledging Kurt and the blatant flirting with Blaine, followed shortly by Seb checking out Blaine's ass as he stands, Kurt kind of loses it when the gelled boy steps away.

How he can love Bas but hate Sebastian is beyond him, but they're just so different. This smirky meerkat bastard is so far removed from Emilie's big brother that it kills Kurt to even look at him.

The minute Sebastian insults his 'Gay face' Kurt dies inside. _Okay. Nope. I can't do this. I really can't._

Kurt manages to fire off a shot about Sebastian's cheap attitude and smarmy leer in the form of a Craigslist reference, but really, all he wants is to run away. He needs out of this coffee shop. He wants to go home and find Finn or Puck and just curl up with them for awhile, and ignore that there is a boy out there who he both loves and hates.

As soon as Sebastian gets up, winking at him like the jackass he is, Kurt turns to Blaine. "I have to go."

Once enough time has passed that Sebastian should be gone, Kurt steps outside and heads straight for his Navigator. He gets in and goes to start it up when all the sudden a car pulls up and blocks him in. Kurt glares at the driver, a football player he doesn't know by name. It's not until Puck pops out of the passenger seat that Kurt gets out of the truck.

Puck yells, "Princess! Thank god I found you. Finn said you were here. I need your help!"

Kurt huffs, cocking his hip, "What could you possibly need from me, Noah? I've had a really shitty day and I need to go home and curl into a ball."

Puck groans, "Not again! Come on! You just fixed things with Lover-boy last night! How could things have gone to shit already?!"

Kurt huffs. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine! But I still need your help! My truck won't start. I need you to come figure out what's wrong with it." Puck pleads with puppy eyes.

Kurt groans, "Ugh! Can't you take it to the garage? I can work on it tomorrow."

"No! It's stuck at school! I couldn't get it to move after football practice. Please don't make me call a wrecker, you know I can't afford it, Princess."

"Fine! But you owe me, Noah!"

When Kurt climbs back into his Navigator, Puck signals the jock in the car that he can go. As the car pulls away, Kurt gets his first glimpse at a frozen figure on the other side of the small parking lot. It only takes a second for Kurt to realize what just happened.

 _No. It can't... he wasn't... he doesn't... Shit!_ Before Kurt can do more than gape at him, Sebastian is turning and running for his car, slipping his phone back in his pocket. Kurt doesn't even hear Puck talking to him as he climbs into the truck.

Kurt is too busy feeling the bottom drop out of his world. _He'd stopped to take a phone call. He was standing right there... and he heard me talking to Noah. Fuck._

* * *

Kurt moves on autopilot. He goes to the school, and rigs up Noah's truck enough that he can drive it to the garage. He follows him there, then let's him tag along to his house. He drives home. He goes upstairs and collapses on the bed. And he waits for the world to end.

It should happen any time, right?

* * *

When Puck doesn't get an answer out of Kurt for almost two hours, he finally snaps. It only takes him about two minutes to pick the lock on Kurt's bedroom door.

When he walks in, he sees Kurt laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He isn't crying, and doesn't look like he has been, so that's good, right?

Puck comes over and sits on the edge of the bed, poking Kurt's foot. "Okay, Princess. What happened now?"

Kurt just lays in silence for awhile. Eventually he giggles. Then he laughs. Before long, he can't stop the hysterical laughing fit that takes over him.

Puck is just confused. Eventually he says, "Uh... Princess? You okay? Seriously, what happened?"

Kurt finally stops laughing, smiling over at Puck. "Didn't you see him?" At his confused frown, Kurt explains. "Sebastian. 'Lover-boy'. He lives here. He goes to Dalton. He moved here over the summer. I've been trying to keep him from realizing who I am, because he's a total jerk. He was hitting on Blaine today. Even after everything that happened last night... he was still the same old smirky asshole. And then he heard us. He knows now. It's all over."

When Puck just stares at him, slightly wide-eyed, Kurt smiles at him, "Sorry, Noah. You didn't get to go with me to meet him. Although to be fair, he didn't know who I was and I had no intention of meeting him. And the only reason I agreed to your condition is because I thought it would never happen."

Pulling himself together, Puck says, "So... your online boyfriend lives here, you've known for months and he just found out today? What the hell?"

Kurt scoffs, glaring back at his ceiling. "Look at me, Noah. You've seen him. There's no way in hell a guy like him would settle for me. Clearly. He hates me, has ever since he first moved here. I thought about telling him who I was, showing him my face, before I met him. Then I never even half considered it ever again. He does nothing but put me down and insult me, usually just with smug looks and smirks. He called me 'Gay face' today. I couldn't take it. Now it doesn't matter. He knows."

"Maybe he'll get over it? I mean, you guys like each other a lot. You've known him for like, 8 months. Besides, I've tried to tell you, you're hot. You don't have to worry about him 'settling'. The clothes are a head-scratcher, but seriously, he has nothing to bitch about." Kurt turns to look at him, and the amount of pain in his eyes makes Puck stumble.

"You mean except for the parts where I've lied to him, known he lived here for months, met him weeks ago, tricked him into dating me anyway, and never told him the truth? Yeah. You're right. He has no reason to be upset." Kurt closes his eyes, rolling over on his side, facing the wall. "And I don't 'like him a lot'. I'm in love with the smarmy bastard."

Puck sighs, leaning over to put a hand on his shoulder. "Just talk to him, Kurt. You at least need to apologize. And who knows? Maybe he'll get over it?" When he gets no response, Puck pats his shoulder and gets up. "I'll try to keep Finn occupied so he won't bother you. If you don't come down, I'll tell everyone you went to bed early. Talk to him, Princess."

When Kurt is alone, he stares at the wall for a few more minutes, trying to decide what to do. It had been almost two hours, Sebastian could have made it back to school by now, if not his house...

He gets up, grabbing his laptop and signing on Skype. When he boots it up, he sees that Sebastian is offline. Not really surprising. _What if he blocked me?_ After searching around on Google, he finds out that it's pretty much impossible to tell if you're blocked, and he doesn't know what to do. He decides to just stay online all night and hope that he signs on. He's still not really sure what he'll say, but apparently he has time to figure it out.

* * *

By Monday morning, Kurt feels like a zombie. He hasn't gotten more than five hours of sleep in the last two nights combined. He's done pretty much nothing but stare at his laptop, he'd only eaten when Puck had threatened to tell Burt what was going on.

Finn was confused but was trying to help. He'd attempted to make Kurt muffins. He'd used a mix where all he had to do was add milk and pour them in a pan. Carole managed to put the fire out before it could burn anything but the food. Kurt had hugged him anyway.

As Kurt's alarm goes off for school, he sits at his vanity and just blinks at himself. He looks like shit. He hadn't done his skin care in almost 48 hours and he had bags under his eyes. Kurt was usually very good about going to school, but he made a quick decision that he wasn't going. He picked up his phone and texted his dad, telling him he wasn't 'feeling up to school today'.

He hadn't realized how much of a goody-two-shoes he was until Burt sent back 'Okay, kiddo. Feel better. Let me know if you need something'. _Wow. He didn't even consider that there was nothing wrong and I'm just skipping. I could use this power for evil later._

Kurt spends longer than usual taking care of his skin before taking a very long shower. It had been a long time since he'd gone over 24 hours without one, and he felt gross.

When he comes back into his room to pick out clothes, Kurt has another decision to make. He can put on sweats and go make a snack, or he can pick out an outfit and attempt to put his life back together.

Half an hour later, Kurt is climbing into his car wearing his Dalton blazer and mentally berating himself. _This is not going to end well._

* * *

When he pulls up outside Dalton Academy, Kurt bites his lip. He just drove two hours to get here and now he can't force himself to get out of the car.

He hadn't talked to Sebastian since he'd told him he smelled like Craigslist. He still stood by that statement, for the record. Sebastian was still hot as fuck, but the cocky smirk he always wore and his attitude toward sex in general kind of made Kurt's skin crawl. _That wouldn't be because he'd directing those leers and sexy smirks at another guy could it?_ Kurt ignores his own sarcastic thought and gets out of the truck.

Hoping that the slightly too small blazer won't stick out, Kurt goes into the school and looks Sebastian up in the dorm directory. He knows that classes started hours ago, so Sebastian won't be in his room, but honestly, Kurt is prepared to wait as long as he has to.

Kurt knocks for form's sake, preparing to sit on the dirty floor for who knows how long. It's only when the door opens that Kurt realizes he probably should have told someone where he was going, because when Sebastian sees who's standing at his door, he looks like he wants to kill him.

Before Sebastian can slam the door in his face, Kurt squeaks out, "Wait, Bas! You might hate me, but you know we have to talk. At least once. I swear, I'll leave you alone afterward." When he goes to close it anyway, Kurt pleads, "Come on, don't you have questions?"

That stops him. Eventually, he growls and stalks back to his bed, leaving the door open. Kurt swallows and considers firing off a quick text to Blaine to tell him to send help in two hours. Figuring that Sebastian had waited long enough though, Kurt just walks in and closes the door. _Honestly, Jeff is closer anyway._

Kurt stares at his shoes, fidgeting, waiting on Sebastian to say something. He tries to look up and gauge his mood, but all he sees is Bas, sitting on the bed that Kurt had been staring at for months, looking sleep rumpled and wearing only gym shorts. Kurt coughs, looking away. He knows he's blushing, but Sebastian isn't looking at him anyway, so it doesn't matter.

Except the cough seems to remind him that he's half naked so Sebastian growls again before getting up and grabbing a t-shirt, pulling it over his head and sitting back on the edge of the bed. He snaps out, "So, what do you want, **Kurt**?"

Flinching slightly, Kurt says, "I just came to apologize. And to answer any questions you have. I won't bother you again."

Sebastian pulls at his hair, spitting out, "How can you be so fucking calm about this?!"

Kurt shrugs, and says quietly, "I knew this would happen eventually. The day Emilie told me you were moving to Columbus, I knew you were going to come here. This is, obviously, the boarding school I told you I used to go to."

Seb sneers, "Thus the uniform."

Kurt just nods, "Yes, thus."

Sebastian finally looks up at Kurt, glaring. "Okay, great. So what now?"

Kurt wraps his arms around himself, "I really did just want to apologize. I never meant for this to happen. At first you were just a boy on the internet. It didn't matter if I lied. I just didn't want to be cut up into little pieces and buried in a corn field. Then the next time we even mentioned locations it was you dropping into casual conversation that you were moving here. It would have been a bit stupid to say, 'No way! I totally went to Dalton! We should meet up!'. So I just let it go. You didn't say anything about wanting to meet me so I didn't think it mattered to you."

Sebastian looks like he wants nothing more than to get up and punch Kurt in the face. "I already explained that I was afraid I'd scare you off! I've never wanted **anything** as much as I wanted to meet you back then!"

Kurt winces, pulling his arms tighter, "I didn't know that then, Bas. All I knew was there was a really hot french guy, that I liked so much it hurt, that I'd lied to, and he was moving within driving distance of me and didn't seem to care. Back then I had no idea you thought about me like that at all."

Sebastian glares, "No. You found out about that on Friday. And you still didn't tell me! You knew who I was, we had fucking **met** already and you didn't tell me!"

Kurt huffs. "How could I tell you?! **You hate me, Sebastian.** Do you have any idea what it felt like for me on Saturday?! I'd just done things with you that I've never even seriously considered with anyone else; we were technically **dating**. And then I got to sit at that goddamned table and listen to you hit on Blaine and see you all but grope him under the table. You sat there and smirked your stupidly hot smirk while you tore me to pieces!"

Sebastian blinks at him for a few seconds before biting out, "You weren't so innocent yourself there, babe. You told me you don't like me, flat out, and then said I smelled like fucking Craigslist!"

Kurt wants to stomp his foot but he knows he's girly enough without adding shit. "It's not the same! I was just some stupid fem to you, you were my fucking **boyfriend!** "

Sebastian pauses, looking stricken. Like he hadn't thought of it that way. It only lasts for maybe five seconds though. "So you had two boyfriends sitting at that table?! That's how you saw it? One of your men was hitting on the other, and ignoring you, and you didn't like it? Fuck you, Kurt!"

It's Kurt's turn to stop and think. _What? Other boyfriend? Oh, come on! He's not that stupid._ "You can't seriously think I'm cheating on you. You can't be that big of an idiot."

Sebastian glares at him, throwing his arms up. "What the hell else am I supposed to think, Kurt?! All I've heard about since I got here was Blaine fucking Anderson. How his boyfriend had stolen him away to a public school. Then I met Blaine and his fucking boyfriend. Trent, Jeff, Nick, all of the Warblers can't stop talking about the two of you. How awesome you were, how the two of you almost won them regionals. They insist that if they had gone up against **anyone** other than New Directions, they'd have won."

Kurt is wide eyed, he'd always assumed the Warblers didn't like him very much. He chokes out, "Well, last year around regionals we attempted to date, but he changed his mind. Then I met you. And yeah, he went right out the window."

"So... you guys aren't actually dating? Then what the fuck was up with you hanging all over him?!" Seb looks like he's ready to tear his hair out.

Kurt can't help it, he giggles. "He um... after he met you, he told me that there was a hot guy trying to steal his virtue. I told him to just pretend to have a boyfriend. People were always assuming we were dating because we're both gay, and apparently that's all it takes, so I said I'd do it. I didn't know it was you, although I should have. I felt like an idiot later."

"That's hardly an excuse for why you took it so far. That's why I hated you so bad. You reminded me of... well, you. Eli. Guess I know why now. but then you were all but climbing into his lap, and always making comments about how 'together' you were. It just reminded me of what I didn't have with 'Eli'."

Glaring, Kurt says, "Well, that was more so I wouldn't have to watch you hanging all over him than anything. That first day, when you were leering at him and invited us to Scandals, I **really** wanted to stab you with my pen."

Looking confused, Sebastian thinks back. "Oh, right... That was when I thought you were sleeping with Noah. I was just trying to distract myself."

Kurt is torn between warning him to stop calling Puck 'Noah', and slapping him for using ignorance as an excuse to be that creepy. He decides to just let it go. He kind of just wants to leave before he does something stupid... like molest him.

Kurt clears his throat. "So, what we're saying is we're both stupid. You thought I was cheating on you and I should have just told you, consequences be damned." Sebastian nods, still looking uncertain. Kurt smiles at him a little. "Well, like I said, I'm sorry for not telling you. I just didn't want all of this to blow up in my face. I knew it was going to, but I just wanted to put if off as long as I could."

Sebastian says, "No, I get it. It's... fine. I knew you were weird about your privacy anyway, so I guess I should have known you lied about where you live. So, what does Eli Hudmel mean? Em has been wanting to know for months."

Kurt smiles, "Eli is short for Elizabeth, my middle name. Before you comment, I was named after my mother, who died when I was young." Seeing Sebastian's smirk fall, Kurt steamrolls right over him, "And Hudmel is what we call our family. It's Hudson and Hummel combined. My dad married my friend's mom last year."

"Ah, makes sense." Seb looks like he wants to say something else but Kurt is kind of afraid to hear it.

"So.. um. I'd like to stay friends, if possible. We both did stupid things, me more than you, obviously, but I don't want to lose what we've built over the past year. If you want to... date Blaine, I'll understand. You guys seem to get along pretty well, and you've been hitting on him for weeks. I'd like to think you don't put **that** much effort into a one night stand. But if you hurt him I'll break your arm, Smythe."

Sebastian deflates a little, looking confused. "Wait, what?"

"Okay, so I won't break your arm, but Noah totally will. The most I'd be able to do would be to scratch your eyes out." Kurt tries to think of something meaner he could do to Sebastian.

Seb stands up suddenly. "What are you talking about? Why would I date **Blaine**? I don't even like him. Sure, he's cute in the whole blushing virgin way, but you've done nothing but blush since you got here, so I'll pass on Bow-ties."

Kurt frowns. "But... if you don't like Blaine, why have you been all over him for weeks? You've done everything but hump his leg."

Sebastian laughs, "I was just fucking with you. 'You' Kurt Hummel, not **you**. When I first met him, Blaine didn't tell me he had a boyfriend, because apparently he didn't have one yet. When he did, I was still pissed at 'Eli', so I was just going to go with it. Honestly, I've done worse in the past. But when I met you, you were just so pissed off. You looked like you hated everything about me. And that kind of set me off. So yeah... it was fun to rile you up."

Kurt gapes at him. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. You chased Blaine just to piss me off?!"

"Again, not **you** , but Blaine's boyfriend, yes." Sebastian shrugs. "A little jealousy is healthy. It looked like the two of you hadn't done anything. I figured if Blaine was a hot commodity, maybe I could at least get him laid through his boyfriend."

Shaking his head, Kurt sighs out, "You're so fucking shameless, Bas." When he sees Sebastian shudder lightly, he asks, "What?"

"Your voice. It's so fucking sexy. You really need to stop calling me 'Bas' right now."

Kurt gets derailed for a second before mentally shaking himself, "Um, actually, aren't you curious to why I sound different? I used a deeper tone for our Skyping."

Sebastian laughs, "Well, you tried to." At Kurt's raised eyebrow, Seb says, "Babe, it took maybe two sessions before I caught on that you were disguising your voice. You did a good job, considering how much we talked, but you slipped sometimes. When you sang or laughed, or were surprised. I didn't hear the real one enough to recognize it, clearly, but I knew it was naturally higher. I assumed it was part of your paranoia."

Kurt decides to let him keep thinking that. It's less embarrassing. Clearing his throat again, Kurt mumbles out, "Oh. Good to know." When Kurt looks up at Sebastian, he sees that same old cocky smirk and Seb steps closer to him. Kurt panics a little. He really needs to get out of here before he gets in trouble. "Uh, okay. So I'm going to go. I'm glad we can stay friends, please unblock me on Skype. Actually, I'll probably add you to my real one, it's kind of sad to have a separate account just for you."

Kurt starts to back away, heading for the door. Sebastian's face falls again. "So... you really want to be friends? I thought-" He cuts himself off, frowning down at the floor.

Kurt shuffles from foot to foot. "Yeah. I mean, I still really like you, Bas. Kind of love you, actually. So I'll need a few weeks before I can really see you again face to face, but I'm okay with Skyping. I'll get your number from Blaine or something, we can text. I just can't be around you much right now. It's kind of killing me, actually."

Kurt turns around, reaching for the doorknob. Before he can even touch it, he's suddenly turned around, his back held to the door. Before he can say anything, Sebastian is kissing him.

When Kurt first feels Sebastian's lips press to his own, his brain stutters. He's woken up by Sebastian using his thumb to pull Kurt's chin down, and slipping his tongue inside Kurt's mouth. Groaning, Kurt starts kissing back, grabbing Sebastian by his shirt and pulling him even closer. When Sebastian grabs Kurt's hips, he wraps his arms around Seb's neck, running one hand through his hair as he grinds his hips into Sebastian's.

Kurt breaks away with a gasp and groans at the feeling of Sebastian pinning him against the door by leaning in and pressing his cock to Kurt's. Seb nips and licks his way down from Kurt's mouth to his collarbone, stopping to suck a deep bruise into his shoulder.

Kurt moans loudly, pushing his quickly growing erection against Sebastian. Eventually he manages to pull his thoughts together enough to say, "W-what are we doing?"

Sebastian mumbles against his skin, "I knew you were a virgin, but damn, babe."

Groaning, Kurt smacks Sebastian on the shoulder, "No! Clearly, I know what we're d-doing- God, Bas! Stop a sec, I can't think with you doing that!"

"Good. Shut up. This is all **your** fault. You came barging into my room first thing in the morning with those hips and that ass and then told me you wanted to be **friends**. Then you had the audacity to tell me that you love me and try to leave. Who else is to blame here?" As soon as the words are out, Sebastian goes back to licking and kissing his way across Kurt's skin.

Valiantly trying to process what Sebastian said, despite the emotions and sensations currently turning him into a vaguely Kurt-shaped pile of hormones, Kurt says, "So... you don't mind? You're really okay with 'Eli' being me?"

Sebastian groaned, leaning up again. "Do you hate my balls? Is that what this is about? Because seriously, you're not making any sense and they're going blue. I got over the whole 'Kurt is Eli' thing about 45 seconds after I realized what was going on. It was the 'He cheated on me' and 'He lied to me' thing that really bothered me. Clearly, I've moved on. Join me."

When Seb goes to kiss Kurt again, he pushes Sebastian away a little, but still keeps a firm hold of his neck. "Wait. Dear God, give me two minutes to clear this up." Seb pouts, but makes no other moves to push away or pull him closer. "One more time, just so there's no doubt. You don't care that 'Eli' looks like this? And you're okay with me loving you?"

Sebastian stares at Kurt for ten solid seconds before closing his eyes like he's in pain. "Jesus fucking Christ, you're an idiot." Kurt squawks and smacks him but Seb says, "It's okay. I love you anyway. We'll work through this together. Of course I care what Eli looks like, he's hot as fuck. I really don't know why you don't get how sexy you are, but that's a conversation for when I'm a little less hard. As for you loving me, it'd be a bit fucking hypocritical to mind wouldn't it? And because I'm starting to see how your mind works, let me clear this up too, you're still my boyfriend. You don't get to play pretend with Blaine anymore, and if Noah doesn't stop trying to get into your pants, I'm going to kill him. If Sam or that bear from the club or anyone else out there tries to get handsy, you better slap the shit out of them, you're taken. Now can I **please** touch your dick?"

Kurt chokes, probably just on air. Before he can figure out breathing again, Sebastian has answered his own question. He reaches down to palm Kurt through his slacks.

Moaning, Kurt pushes his cock forward, rubbing himself against Sebastian. When Kurt finally accepts that this is really happening and that the boy in front of him is real, he immediately leans forward enough to strip off his blazer and starts working on the tie.

Seb growls out, "Hell, yeah." and untucks the shirt, leaning down to bite Kurt's ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth. Kurt takes a second to rip Sebastian's shirt over his head before pushing his shorts down. As Kurt unbuttons his shirt, going to slide it off, Sebastian stops him. "No, leave it on. Reminds me of Friday." Sebastian smirks at the blush moving down Kurt's neck.

When Seb slides the slacks down Kurt's legs, he raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, I believed you about the skinny jeans, but why aren't you wearing underwear **now**?"

Kurt just grumbles about being in a hurry before reaching up to pull Sebastian back into a kiss. Seb pushes Kurt back against the door, reaching down to wrap his fingers around Kurt's cock. He starts to slowly pull on him, now actually more biting Kurt's mouth than kissing him. Kurt moans, and jerks a little as he thrusts into Sebastian's hand.

Kurt gasps out, "Bas! I thought y-you were gonna f-fuck me?" Sebastian's hand stills and he drops his head down press his forehead to Kurt's.

"You're killin' me, babe. Jesus." Seb reaches down with both hands, lifting Kurt up. Taking the cue, Kurt wraps his legs around him and Sebastian pins him back against the door. Moving one hand down to hold Kurt under his ass, the other moves in to run his fingertips lightly from the base of Kurt's spine to his balls.

When he hears Kurt's breath hitch, Seb bites down on Kurt's shoulder and rubs two fingers against his entrance, massaging until Kurt moans, arching against him. "Come on, Bas. Stop fucking around." Sebastian huffs a laugh and moves his hands to Kurt's ass cheeks, spreading them so he can angle his hips to rub the head of his cock against Kurt's hole. Kurt gasps harshly but groans in exasperation when Seb pulls away from the door. "Bas!"

Seb goes to take a step back but when Kurt glares at him, he stops. "Do you really want to lose your virginity against a door?"

Kurt whines and tries to push down on Seb's cock, but it's out of reach. He huffs out, "Fine. You're right. But hurry up!"

Wrapping his arms tighter around Sebastian's shoulders, Kurt starts to lightly pull his hair while licking and biting down his jaw. Seb squeezes Kurt's ass as he walks back to his bed, laying Kurt down and stepping away before he can cling to him again.

He quickly searches through his dresser, grabbing a condom and lube. When he turns back around, Sebastian sees Kurt laying back, watching him, and running just his fingertips up and down his own cock, spreading his legs wider when he sees Sebastian watching. Closing his eyes again, and praying for stamina, Sebastian moves quickly to kneel between his knees.

Kurt bites his lip, very aware of just how exposed he is when Sebastian lifts his legs up to put a pillow under him. Sebastian slicks his fingers and leans down to kiss Kurt one more time before slowly kissing his way down his chest. Sebastian presses a finger to his entrance and starts to work it in quickly.

Watching Kurt for his reactions and gauging how easily he can move, Sebastian slips the second finger in. "Goddamn, you're so fucking tight. Can't wait to be inside you."

Kurt moans softly, feeling Sebastian twist his fingers, scissoring them slightly. He tries to urge Sebastian to go faster, but he resists. Kurt growls out, "I'm not made of glass. Come on!"

Sebastian just smirks and says, "It's your first time, it won't kill you to slow down a bit. Calm down." Seb waits until he feels Kurt relax again, and then slowly adds a third finger. He can feel Kurt tense up, so he decides to distract him by leaning down and licking a long stripe from the base of Kurt's erection to the tip. When he gets a loud groan, Sebastian uses his other hand to guide Kurt's cock into his mouth. Seb sucks lightly on the head, running his tongue around the ridge until he feels him relax a bit more, then he starts trying to work his fingers again.

A few minutes later, Kurt is a panting, whimpering mess. Determining that he's ready, Sebastian sits up, pulling his mouth off Kurt's cock and thrusting his fingers one more time before pulling them away too. Kurt takes a second to breathe, his thighs shaking slightly as he reaches for the condom, opening it with his teeth and motioning for Sebastian to move closer. Seb leans down to bite and kiss at Kurt's mouth as the he rolls the condom on Seb's straining cock. Sebastian slicks himself up and kneels back down between Kurt's knees.

Kurt lifts his legs up to expose himself again, chewing his lip and eying Sebastian. When he feels the condom covered length press against him, Kurt shudders lightly and pulls his knees up higher, pleading, "Come on, Bas. Fuck me already."

Seb leans down to place a kiss on the inside of Kurt's knee before pushing in. Kurt gasps, it hurting more than he thought it would. He can feel himself clenching around Sebastian, trying to force his body to adjust. After a few seconds, he notices that Seb had moved a hand down and was slowly jerking him off, trying to distract him.

As the pain slowly ebbs away, Kurt relaxes, eventually nodding that it was okay for Sebastian to move. Seb leans down to smack another kiss on him before moving forward, burying himself the rest of the way inside Kurt's tight heat. After a second to breathe, Sebastian pulls back slowly. When he sees no pain from Kurt, he moves back in sharply, trying to press up as he goes. Kurt gasps at the move and reaches his hands back up, holding the backs of Sebastian's shoulders.

Seb starts a slow, rough pace, but quickly starts to speed up when Kurt starts moaning and whimpering again. At one point, Sebastian shifts a little and Kurt claws at his back, keening. With a smirk, Seb leans back again, holding Kurt's knees up, folding him almost in half as he thrusts into Kurt harder and faster, aiming for that spot again.

Kurt closes his eyes and moans, twisting his hands in the sheets under him. After a few thrusts, Sebastian says, "Jesus, babe. I'm not gonna last long, you're too fucking hot. Touch yourself." Kurt pants, looking up at Seb as he wraps one hand around his dick, trying to time his pumps with Sebastian's thrusts.

Seb comes first, slamming his cock as deep into Kurt as he can and mumbling, "K-kurt! Fuck!" With a few more pulls, Kurt comes into his own fist, groaning loudly. Just as Kurt is coming down from his orgasm, Sebastian slumps down, bracing himself on his forearms to keep from crushing Kurt.

As soon as Seb's eyes refocus, he gently pulls himself out of Kurt's red, and probably sore, ass. Kurt winces slightly but smiles up at Sebastian. Kurt says, "I love you." and kisses him again.

Breaking away quickly, still not really breathing steady, Sebastian says, "I love you, too."

Once he's a mostly functioning person again, Seb sits up and peels off the condom, throwing it away. Then he pulls Kurt's shirt off, since it's the only thing he wouldn't have to get up for. Using it to wipe off his hand and then Kurt, Sebastian doesn't even have to look up to know Kurt is glaring at him.

"Oh, come on, babe! It's a Dalton shirt. Like you really care. I'll let you borrow one to wear home." Kurt huffs but doesn't dispute it, just leaning back on the bed again. As Sebastian goes to lean down for another kiss, he's cut off by Kurt's jaw cracking yawn. Chuckling at him, Seb says, "I guess I'm not the only one that hasn't slept well."

Nodding, Kurt kisses him lightly and then scoots over, pulling Sebastian down and laying across his chest. "Let's take a nap. It's still the middle of the school day and I don't want to drive home tired."

Seb runs his hand down Kurt's back, settling his arm around his waist. "Don't you think we need to talk more?"

Kurt grumbles out, "Love you, that's all that matters. Figure it out later."

Laughing, Sebastian says, "Cant argue with that. Love you, too. Night, babe."

* * *

They are woken up almost two hours later by Kurt's phone blowing up with texts and calls. Not able to actually move yet, Kurt nudges Sebastian until he climbs out of bed, still naked, to get it from his blazer pocket. Sebastian tosses him the phone and digs out a white button up shirt for Kurt and a pair of sweatpants for himself. He throws the shirt on the bed and listens to Kurt mumbling something about a facebook post with a picture.

As he's slipping on the pants, he realizes his roommate should be back by now. His last class had ended 20 minutes ago, and the energetic blond usually drops his bag off before meeting up with the Warblers. Just as he's starting to worry, Kurt growls from the bed. Sebastian walks over, leaning down to look at the phone. Kurt shows him a picture, posted to facebook ten minutes ago... of himself with a very obviously naked Kurt draped across his chest, both dead to the world asleep.

The caption said, _**'Kurt finally got some! Way to go Seb! Yay, Kurtbastian!'**_

Sebastian slaps a palm to his face just as Kurt let's out a loud, high pitched shriek, " **Jeff Sterling I'm going to kill you!** "


End file.
